


Psych Ward

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Forced Medication, Gen, OC Parents - Freeform, Psychotic break, Sexual Assault, Yugi is in for a loud of trouble!, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Yugi has been forced to go to a psych ward by his father! Committed and alone, having the puzzle taken, Yugi struggles to keep his sanity. Being forced to take medication and put in isolation, Yugi fights to stay true to himself and his Other Self. But the issues both inside and out of the hospital will truly test the limits Yugi has.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Big Bang Fic! I wrote it a little over a year ago when I had a very very bad mental time! Wrote all chapters in two days and never touched it again. However I did when Big Bang came around, rewrote it and loved it this way then the way I originally had it.  
> Thanks to my beta @Tia-Lewise on tumblr for taking the time and looking over this while my schedule went from crazy to hectic!  
> Thank you to all who have worked hard on the Big Bang project and I am so happy to have joined it for the first time! I now know what to expect and can't wait for next year <3.
> 
> Enjoy this fic!

* * *

 

Yugi sat on the couch, his hands folded together, as he waited for his parents to say something. His dad had returned early this morning from another one of his business trips, laying down just as Yugi was off to school. When he arrived home, however, he was met with both parents and his grandpa in the living room, telling him they needed to talk to him.

 

His mother, Kaiya, sat next to him with her dark amethyst eyes focused on the carpet. She was slightly taller than him and had a reddish brown hair. Finally, Kaiya broke the silence. "Yugi, lately I've been hearing you talking to yourself." She cleared her throat and watched as her son stiffened in his seat. "Almost every night when I get home from work, which is pretty late for you to be up."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi tried to play it off.

 

"Don't start that." Yukio, Yugi's father, threw his arms in the air as he stood in the middle of the room. "Don't lie to your mother in front of me." He glared down at Yugi, being the tallest of the Muto clan. Though he had the same eyes as Yugi, they seemed to carry anger within them constantly. His hair, jet black with red and blonde highlights, glimmered in the light.

 

Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather, spoke from across the room. "They're just worried about you, my boy. Maybe you should just tell them." His eyes filled with sadness; he knew why Yugi talked to himself, and he was struggling to keep the secret from his son and daughter in law.

 

"Tell us what?" Yukio shot a look from his father to Yugi. "What are you keeping from us?"

 

“Nothing." Yugi refused to look at his parents. He knew they were disappointed, but he was too afraid to tell them.

 

" _Yugi, maybe you should. I'd hate for your parents to be upset with you, because of me_." The Pharaoh spoke to him through their mind link.

 

" _My dad has always been like this, bossy and wanting to be in control. Nothing you did, or anything I say, will change the situation._ "

 

Kaiya sighed and placed her hand on Yugi's leg. "Please just tell us. We won't be mad, we promise."

 

"Talking to yourself isn't normal, son," Yukio growled, folding his arms over his chest. He turned to his wife."When did you start to notice?".

 

"Well, when he returned from that island, that dueling tournament." Kaiya brought her other hand to her chin. "When I got home one night, around two in the morning, Yugi was talking about a game that he wanted to play with someone."

 

Yugi flinched. He didn't know his mom caught him being up late. He kept his voice down, lights off, he even sometimes traveled into the puzzle. But to know his mother knew for almost two years...

 

Kaiya sighed. "One time I caught him with a chess board out, as if he was playing a game by himself."

 

"Yugi, this is ridiculous!" Yukio sighed and brought a hand to his throbbing head. "Why?"

 

Yugi finally looked at his dad. "Why what?"

 

"Why are you doing all this?" Yukio waved his hands in the air.

 

Yugi stood from his seat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" He raised his voice louder than intended.

 

" _Aibou..._ " The Pharaoh sounded worried and listened closely, in case he was needed.

 

"Honey, we'd always believe you." Kaiya's hand reached for Yugi's, but he pulled it away.

 

"Would you?"

 

Kaiya nodded. "Yes."

 

Yugi took a deep breath and reached for the chain around his neck.

 

"Is it that thing?" Yukio nodded towards the puzzle. "Well?"

 

"Sort of, but you have to listen to me, please!" Yugi begged, holding the chain as tight as he could, without causing pain in his hand.

 

Yukio huffed. "Fine," was all he said as Yugi sat back down on the couch.

 

"Please let me speak, don't interrupt, don't stop me. Let me talk until I say I am done, okay?"

 

Kaiya smiled at her son. "Yes, of course." Her voice filled with relief, finally getting Yugi to open up to her.

 

Yugi let out a deep breath and then began his story - about solving the puzzle, about the spirit, the Pharaoh, that was trapped inside it. He told them about Duelist Kingdom, about Battle City and finding out what he had to do for the Pharaoh. He spoke about the simple things, he skipped out of life threatening dangers and the Orichalcos, but did speak of the friends he'd made. He spoke about how when summer came, he had to make a trip to Egypt and help the Pharaoh find his memories, and help him back to the afterlife.

 

"It's his wish, so to put it, to find who he is." Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and held the puzzle tightly in his hands. No one spoke, he knew they were still processing it, so he waited.

 

Finally his mother spoke. "You're saying that a man inside your head talks to you, and he tells you that you are a Pharaoh?"

 

"No, no." Yugi shook his head. " **_He_ ** is the Pharaoh, I'm just Yugi."

 

Yukio ground his teeth, trying to hold back his words. "This voice, this person possesses you?"

 

"Again, no." Yugi sighed. "It's hard to explain how we switch places, but we just do." He noticed the confused looks on their faces. "He's harmless, I promise. He's never hurt me or any of our friends."

 

"For two years you've been having a voice in your head and you never thought to come to us?" Yukio clenched his fists, trying to keep his cool.

 

Kaiya frowned and squeezed Yugi's hand. "We could have helped..."

 

"Wait...!" Yugi looked at his mom and dad's faces, back and forth a couple times. "You don't believe me, do you?"

 

Sugoroku cleared his throat. "Would it be okay if-"

 

"No!' Yukio barked. "You don't get a say, father! He's my son, not yours." He turned back to Yugi. "This so called Pharaoh lives in your head?"

 

Shaking his head, Yugi didn't look at his dad. "No, he lives in the puzzle."

 

Yukio threw his arms in the air. "I'm confused! You hear him in your head, but he lives in the puzzle. You know what, no!" He reached for Yugi, pulling him up by the arm. "Take it off!"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You heard me. Take off that necklace thing, now!" Yukio demanded from his son.

 

Yugi shook his head, reaching for the chain. "No, it's mine."

 

"Yukio please." Kaiya stood up. "Let's not get too drastic here, maybe we should-"

 

"Don't you dare even tell me you believe him for a second, Kaiya!" Yukio shot a glare at his wife. "And you!" Turning his head to Sugoroku, still holding onto Yugi tightly. "This is your fault. Filling his head with stories and lies, giving him that stupid puzzle."

 

Sugoroku folded his arms across his chest. "They're not stories or lies, nor is that puzzle stupid. Yugi won it from me, fair and square."

 

Yukio huffed and turned back to Yugi, squeezing his arm tighter. "Take it off now, Yugi."

 

"You're hurting me, dad." The tears formed in Yugi's eyes and he tried to pull his arm away, but his dad just kept squeezing tighter.

 

" _Aibou?_ " The Pharaoh felt Yugi's distress and began to worry.

 

Yukio reached for the chain himself. "If you won't take it off, then I will."

 

Just then the Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh had taken over for Yugi. "Let go of my arm." He locked eyes with Yukio.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Yugi, please just listen to your father." Kaiya begged.

 

"Not until he lets go of my arm." The Pharaoh did not look at Yugi's mother, keeping his eyes locked with Yukio.

 

Without realizing it, Yukio let go. "Go to your room."

 

"Yukio..." Sugoroku went to speak.

 

"Go to your room, **now** Yugi!" Yukio barked and sent a glare to his father. "We have things we need to talk about."

 

The Pharaoh nodded and headed up the stairs to Yugi's room, their room as Yugi liked to call it. Closing the door, he leaned against it and sighed.

 

" _You okay?_ " Yugi appeared in front of him, worry filling his eyes.

 

Giving Yugi a reassuring smile, the Pharaoh nodded. "I'm fine."

 

" _You sure?_ "

 

"Yes." The Pharaoh walked over to the mirror, taking the jacket off, revealing a red and purple mark on his upper arm. "This is going to bruise."

 

" _I'm sorry._ " Yugi bowed his head, feeling tears form in his ghost like eyes.

 

The Pharaoh turned to look at the boy. "Sorry for what?" he asked, quirking a brow. "You did nothing wrong. Your father shouldn't have held onto you like that." He turned back to the mirror, looking at the sore arm. "It'll be fine, a couple days of soreness, then you'll be back to normal."

 

Yugi looked back at his friend and nodded, a small smile forming on his face. " _I didn't think he would do that. Or that they'd react like that."_ He sighed. _"Maybe I shouldn't have told them about you._ "

 

"You did the right thing. You didn't lie to them, you told them the truth. What they do with that information is on them, not us." The Pharaoh sighed as well, walking over to the bed. "I'm sorry I put you in this situation."

 

" _Please don't you ever say sorry._ "

 

Having sat down, the Pharaoh tilted his head, giving Yugi a confused look. "What do you mean, Aibou?"

 

Yugi sat down next to him. " _Saying you're sorry is like saying you don't like being here with me. I know it's not what you mean, but I really don't want you to apologize for being here, for being my friend._ "

 

The Pharaoh nodded. "I am honored to call you my closest and dearest friend." He smiled and Yugi returned the smile.

 

" _Same. Besides, you're stuck with me!_ " Yugi chuckled and gave a soft punch to the Pharaoh's shoulder. " _Now how about we distract ourselves with a game or something._ " He stood from the bed and looked down at the Pharaoh.

 

"That sounds fun."

* * *

 

Several hours went by while Yugi and the Pharaoh played a couple random games, then eventually Yugi switched back and started on some homework. "Hey Pharaoh!"

 

" _Hmm?_ " The Pharaoh sat on the bed, his legs crossed and eyes closed.

 

"Do you remember the math we studied earlier in the week?" Yugi didn't look up from his papers.

 

" _Yes, I do. What are you struggling with?_ "

 

'Degree of Freedom."

 

" _N-1 I believe._ "

 

Yugi hummed and stared at his paper for a moment. "Degree of Freedom is where you take a population in a study and subtract it by one, right?"

 

" _Yes, I believe so. That's why the answer should be N-1._ " The Pharaoh chuckled as Yugi studied his paper with a hard look. " _You don't have to take my word for it and try to figure something else out._ "

 

"I believe you." Yugi let out a sigh as he wrote down the answer. "It's just, I'm distracted."

 

The Pharaoh turned to face Yugi at his desk. " _Distracted?_ "

 

"I heard dad yelling a while ago, and then he just stopped." Yugi shrugged. "I'm worried what he is thinking."

 

" _You're worried because they don't believe you?_ "

 

Yugi huffed. "No, they think I'm crazy!"

 

The Pharaoh flinched at the tone of voice, but recovered quickly. " _I doubt they think you're crazy._ "

 

"Did you not see my dad's face?" Yugi stood from his chair. "He was pretty adamant about taking the puzzle!"

 

" _Aibou, calm yourself._ " The Pharaoh went to stand as well.

 

"Yugi, dinner!" His mom called from the stairs.

 

With a defeated sigh, Yugi slumped his shoulders. "I got to go eat, maybe after dinner we can play another game or something."

 

" _Actually, Yugi, I was thinking maybe it would be best if you and I didn't talk the rest of the night._ " The Pharaoh flinched at the look Yugi gave him.

 

"What? Why?"

 

The Pharaoh held his hands up in defense. " _Just let things blow over, let your dad calm down. And if your mom checks on you tonight, you won't be talking to 'yourself'._ " He did quotations at the last word.

 

Yugi nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, that makes sense."

 

" _I'll be right here if you need me. Just spend time with your family tonight._ "

 

"Okay." Yugi lifted the chain and placed the puzzle on the desk. "Good night, Mou Hitori no Boku."

 

" _Good night, Aibou._ " He gave a small nod of his head and disappeared into the puzzle.

* * *

 

Dinner was quiet for the most part; small chatter about Yukio's work and Yugi's school were the main topics of discussion. Though it seemed normal, Yugi felt the daggers from his father, the worry in his mother's eyes, and grandpa's pity. Something was off, but he quickly finished, helped his mother with dishes, and took a quick bath.

 

"I'm going to head to bed," Yugi spoke as he walked into the living room.

 

Kaiya sat on her chair, reading a book. "Already? It's so early, Yugi."

 

Yugi shrugged. "I'm just really tired tonight."

 

"Yugi?" Sugoroku went to stand as he spoke. "Can I talk to-"

 

"Don't." Yukio raised his voice, glaring at his father. "I told you stay out of this."

 

Sugoroku sighed and walked past Yugi, pacing a hand on his shoulder. "I love you, always remember that." With those last words, he headed up the stairs.

 

"What's going on with grandpa?"

 

Yukio shook his head. "He needs to remember his place in the family."

 

"He's an elder, Yukio, we too need to remember our place." Kaiya sent a disapproving glare.

 

"Is everything okay?" Yugi asked as he looked at his parents.

 

Kaiya smiled. "Yes, everything is okay." Yugi noticed the sad look in her eyes, the way her smile seemed forced.

 

"Okay, if you say so."

 

"Go to bed, Yugi," Yukio huffed. "You need your rest."

 

Yugi just nodded and walked over to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, mom."

 

"Goodnight, Yugi." She gave him a quick side hug and watched him leave the room.

 

When Yugi got to his room he walked over to the desk and picked up the Millennium Puzzle. He crawled into bed and laid the item on his pillow, the usual spot he kept it, when he didn't want to sleep with it on. After staring at the eye for a few moments, Yugi began to doze in and out of consciousness.

 

"Goodnight, Pharaoh," Were the last words he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

 

"Yugi." A soft voice spoke, causing Yugi to stir. "It's time to wake up."

 

Pulling himself upright in bed, Yugi met his mother's eyes. "Mom?"

 

Kaiya nodded. "Yes, it's me, sweetie. It's time for you to get up, we are going somewhere." She stood from the bed and Yugi noticed she was fully dressed.

 

"What time is it?" he asked as he looked at the clock. "It's barely six! Where do we have to go this early in the morning?" Yugi wiped his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

 

"Yugi, your father told me to wake you up, that's what I am doing. Please get up and get dressed." She folded her arms over her chest. "Meet us outside in ten minutes."

 

Yugi watched her turn and leave. "Outside?" He was still confused but did as he was told, dressing in his school clothes, seeing as he did have school in a couple hours. " _Will we even be back in time?_ " he thought, but just shook his head. He grabbed the puzzle off his bed and headed outside.

 

"Yugi." Sugoroku stopped him as he walked past the kitchen.

 

"Yes, grandpa?"

 

Finishing the sip of tea, he gave a sad smile. "You take care of yourself, okay? Don't ever let the bond between you and the Pharaoh break."

 

Blinking a couple times, Yugi nodded. "Of course. Uhm, I'll see you later grandpa." He waved and headed out the door.

 

"I'll see you later, my boy."

 

Yugi noticed the taxi first, his mom and dad second, they both had different expressions on their faces. "So where are we going?" he asked nervously.

 

Yukio opened the door to the taxi. "Get in and you'll see when we arrive."

 

"Okay." Giving a confused look, Yugi reluctantly got in, followed by his mom, then his dad.

 

"We are running late, Yugi." Kaiya spoke softly, a frown appeared on her face as she patted Yugi's knee.

 

"Late for what?" He was still extremely confused. "I don't know where we are even going."

 

Yukio huffed and folded his arms. "Just don't worry about it."

 

Kaiya's frown got bigger, causing Yugi to frown as well. "Why don't you rest, Yugi?" She patted his knee once more. "It'll be a little while before we get to our destination."

 

Yugi nodded, leaned against his seat, and dozed off to sleep a little while. Not knowing how long we was asleep, the next thing Yugi heard was the taxi driver saying they arrived.

 

"Time to get up, Yugi." Kaiya shook Yugi softly.

 

Yugi yawned and stretched as he watched his dad get out first, his mom next, then of course him once more. He blinked the sleep away and noticed the building. "Where are we?" He sounded more demanding this time.

 

"We're where you can get some help son." Yukio motioned to the building after he paid the driver.

 

Looking around, Yugi noticed they were no longer in Domino. The building that they were in front of looked like a hospital, but what made his heart stop was the bold white letters that read ' **Koto Psychiatric Facility** '

 

"You're kidding me right?" Yugi turned to his parents, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

 

"Yugi, please." Kaiya took a step towards him, but he took a step back.

 

"You really think I'm crazy?" Hurt filled Yugi's voice.

 

"People don't have voices in their head, sweetie."

 

Yugi took another step back. "I'm not crazy! The Pharaoh is real!"

 

"No, he's not!" Yukio barked, reaching for his son's arm before he got any further.

 

Trying to pull free from his dad's grip, Yugi hissed when he felt him tighten his hand. "I'm not going in."

 

"Please, Yugi, let's just see what they have to say." Kaiya stood behind her husband, sad eyes and face; clearly she didn't want to do this.

 

Yugi shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "No, I don't, I can't," he stuttered. "I'm not crazy, I don't need to be here."

 

"You are going, and you are getting the help you need." Yukio pulled Yugi to the door and was able to drag him into the building.

 

Yugi took in his surroundings as he was dragged to the front desk, he noticed tons of chairs, end tables, and magazines laid on them. Most outdated by the looks of them.

 

"Hello." The woman who sat at the desk greeted them all. She had dark brown hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a white nurse outfit and Yugi couldn't tell if she had on a skirt or pants, but he did notice the badge on her left breast with the name Kagome on it.

 

"Yes, hi." Yukio tried to keep Yugi close, who was still trying to get out of his grip. "I have brought Yugi Muto in for admission."

 

"Admission!?!" Yugi's jaw drop. "You mean, I'm staying?"

 

"Yes, now let me speak." Yukio felt Yugi stop struggling and loosened his grip.

 

The nurse kept the smile on her face. It made Yugi sick, how fake the smile looked. "Yes, he is already in the system. Please have a seat and they will call your name shortly." She motioned towards the room filled with chairs.

 

Kaiya bowed slightly. "Thank you."

 

"Come on." Yukio had to drag Yugi over to the seating area and force him into a chair. "Don't get up."

 

Yugi huffed and looked down at the puzzle, cupping it in his hands. " _Pharaoh? Mou Hitori no Boku?_ " He called out into their shared mind for the ancient Pharaoh, only to get no response. " _Please, answer me._ " He knew that the Pharaoh was laying low and most likely just giving him space, space he did not want or need.

 

Kaiya touched his shoulder, pulling Yugi out of his thoughts. "It's okay Yugi, this is for the best, I promise." He noticed the sad look that still remained in her eyes. She didn't want to do this, he could tell, but she had no other choice but to go along with what his dad said.

 

' _That's probably what they were arguing about last night._ ' He took note and looked at his dad, who still remained standing.

 

"Muto." A female voice called out.

 

"Yes, we are here." Yukio reached for Yugi's arm and pulled him up from the chair. "You need to go willing." He spoke through ground teeth.

 

Yugi met his glare and walked with slight resistance, following the woman that had called their name. She used a badge to unlock a double door that they walked through and into a small room, reminding Yugi of a doctor's office. In the corner he noticed the blood pressure stand with a stethoscope hanging on it; he also noticed the door in the back, next to a sink and some cabinets.

 

"My name is Aimi and I will be the nurse to get you through all this, okay Yugi?" The nurse bowed as she introduced herself, her smile just as fake as the receptionist. She had black hair, blue eyes, and wore the exact same outfit as the first woman they saw.

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Yugi sighed and sat in the chair that Aimi instructed him to. She placed a thermometer in his mouth, and a cuff around his right arm. After a few moments, she removed both the thermometer and cuff. "Everything looks great. You seem to be in great shape."

 

"Great, let's go home." Yugi went to stand from his seat but was stopped by Yukio.

 

"No, we aren't leaving."

 

Aimi ignored the bickering between Yugi and his father as she went over to the cabinets, retrieving a blue shirt and pants, and handing them to Yugi. "I need you to change into these, please."

 

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. "Change?" He **_really was_ ** getting admitted into a psych ward. "Do I have to?" He looked to his mom, who refused to look at him.

 

"Yes, you do, and if you refuse to change-" Yukio began to stand.

 

Yugi took a step away from Yukio and shook his head. "No, I'll get dressed." He hurried to the room, locking the door behind him. "Pharaoh." He whispered as he took the puzzle off his neck. "Where are you?"

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly got dressed, knowing he had no choice but to do this. He thought of every escape plan, and couldn't come up with one.

 

"Yugi, are you okay?" His mother had knocked on the door.

 

"Yes, I'm done." Yugi replied as he put the puzzle back around him, giving it a sad look. "Mou Hitori no Boku, I need you..." He let out a sigh of defeat and left the bathroom.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Yugi noticed a man, dressed in a white shirt and pants that had the hospital's logo on it. He, too, had a name tag on the right side of his chest, the name Kyo written on it.

 

"So we went over all the paperwork and what was discussed on the phone," Aimi began to talk, looking at the clipboard in her hands. "We think that it is best to go through with admitting Yugi to Koto."

 

Yugi's eyes went wide. "What? But I'm not crazy!"

 

"We don't like to use that word here," Aimi said as she shook her head. "I know it's hard not knowing what is going on through your head, but we-"

 

"I know what's going on in my head!" Yugi snapped and turned to his parents. "You asked me to tell you what was bothering me. Nothing is bothering me! Nothing is wrong!" The tears were beginning to fall.

 

"Calm yourself now." Yukio stood, matching Yugi's glare.

 

"I will **_not_ ** calm myself when you are trying to put me in a mental hospital!"

 

Aimi shook her head. "Please Yugi, listen to us. We are only here to help."

 

Yugi turned to face her now. "Help? Help me?"

 

"It's that damn necklace that has caused us all these problems!" Yukio reached for the chain, pulling it off before Yugi had a chance to stop him.

 

Yugi turned around quickly. "My Puzzle!" He went to grab it, but Kyo, the male nurse, grabbed him instead. "No, let me go!"

 

"Personal items are not allowed in the dorms," Aimi spoke as she took the Millennium Puzzle. "It will stay in storage until your release."

 

"No you can't do that! You can't separate us!" Yugi struggled in Kyo's arms, trying to get free. "He doesn't even know what's going on!"

 

"It all will be okay in the end."

 

Yugi felt himself be picked up. He continued to struggle, but could not get free. "Let me just talk to him. Tell him what's happening so he doesn't worry." The more he struggled the tighter Kyo's grip was on his waist.

 

"Kyo take him to the room we have prepared for him." Aimi spoke a little louder than she meant to. "He'll be more comfortable there." The male nurse only nodded in response before heading out, Yugi still struggling in his arms.

 

"No, no, no!! I can't abandon him again, I can't! Let me just talk to him! Stop! Pharaoh! Mou Hitori no Boku! I'm sorry! I'll be back, I promise!" Yugi continued to struggle and shout until his voice was muffled behind closed doors.

 

Aimi turned back to Yugi's parents. "He'll be better before you know it." She spoke with a smile.

 

Kaiya stood from the chair in the corner, having watched the whole scene play out. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe we should just take him home." Her voice shook, she was terrified to say the least.

 

Yukio placed a hand on her shoulder. "There isn't anything we can do at home for him."

 

"Your husband is right," Aimi added. "It's best for Yugi if he were to stay here."

 

With a deep sigh Kaiya wrapped her arms around herself. "I just want my son back."

 

"Same, my love, same."

 

Yukio and Kaiya gave a small bow before leaving the hospital, before leaving their son.

* * *

 

 

 The Pharaoh felt the tug in his chest and head, but he couldn't reach out to Yugi. No matter how hard he tried, finally the tugging stopped and a draft filled his mind. "Aibou?" He tried reaching out to the other.

 

But no response came...

 

"Aibou!?" He called out louder. "Yugi!" He felt the distress coming from the other, but he couldn't figure out if it was just another fight with his parents or something more.

 

"Are you okay?" The Pharaoh tried reaching out once more, but the response was just the empty feeling inside his soul. The last time he felt this, Yugi was...

 

"No, he's not hurt, he's fine. He's just put the puzzle down and will return shortly." He nodded as he reassured himself. Walking over to a wall, resting against it. "He just needs some time, that's all." He felt his breath becoming short and he began to slide down.

 

"Just a couple hours, he'll be back." He reached for the fabric of his shirt, the pain in his chest getting more painful. Something was wrong, he knew it, but what, he did not know.

 

"What is going on?" The Pharaoh clenched his jaw, the pain worked through his body, his eyes filling with tears. Something was happening and he was useless to help, as he always was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi must figure out life inside the hospital. The ins and outs, the nurses, the pills, and the doctor. All while also trying to get a hold of his Other Self...some way...some how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @Tia-Lewise for betaing this story!!

* * *

 

Yugi banged on the door to his room. "Please let me talk to him!" Each word was met with a bang.  _ "Mou Hitori no Boku, _ do you hear me?" He stopped the banging, turned, and slid down the door onto the floor. "This is so stupid!"

 

The tears fell from his eyes, his hands red and stinging from all the banging he had been doing. For six long days, he tried to reach out to the Pharaoh, get someone to listen, to let him out of here. He didn't belong here, he wasn't crazy!

 

"I'm not crazy!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Staring into the room he was in, Yugi shook his head as he wiped his eyes. He had been moved here after the third attempt of escaping. 'Solitary Confinement' was what Yugi heard someone say he was in.

 

The room's walls where white, the floor had a beige carpet, a bed in the corner with white and blue sheets. He had a dresser for his clothes, a small end table with a lamp on it, and a small bathroom to the side. This is where they kept him most of the day, only allowed to leave with a nurse for his sessions with the group and with his doctor.

 

"Doctor my ass!" Yugi scoffed, remembering that he was deemed a danger to himself and was not allowed anything. He was told that talking to yourself is not a normal thing and that he must be started on some medication, which he started on the third day, and he fought each time they attempted to give it to him. The nurses had to hold him down and force him to take it - orders from the doctor.

 

A knock on the door came, just as he was beginning to doze off. "It's time for your medication, Yugi," a female nurse spoke behind the door. Yugi stood up and waited for her to come in. When she entered, Yugi frowned; it was Jan, the nurse he felt uncomfortable around. She sported long blonde hair with pink highlights bright blue eyes, and she wore the usual white nurse outfit and white tennis shoes. "Good afternoon, Yugi."

 

Yugi refused to look at her, folding his arms over his chest. "Hi."

 

"Oh come now," Jan giggled. "You can at least be a little nicer than that."

 

"If you'd give me my puzzle back, I might." He glared at Jan, who was preparing his medicine.

 

Jan just shook her head. "No personal items are allowed in the rooms. You can have it back when you are discharged."

 

"How long will that be?" Yugi came off with more concern then he wanted to admit.

 

"It is up to the doctor," Jan replied with a shrug. "Anywhere from ten days to six months."

 

"Six months?!?" His jaw dropped, Yugi felt his heart stop, and drop into his stomach. "I can't be here that long, I need to go home. I need to talk to the Pharaoh!"

 

Jan gave a pitiful smile. "Yugi, you and I both know, that there are no more pharaohs. They all died out." She sighed and walked into the small bathroom. Yugi heard water running and then she returned with a small cup full of water. "Egypt is no longer ruled by kings or pharaohs, they are run by a government system." She looked over the pills once more before handing over both cups. "Egypt has a president now, not a pharaoh."

 

Yugi shook his head, refusing the cups. "I don't want those."

 

"You have to take them. The doctor requires you to."

 

"I think they make me hear voices."

 

"Then you must tell your doctor that tomorrow when you see them. Until then, you must take it."

 

Yugi still refused. "I'm not crazy, I don't need those."

 

Jan sighed. "Yugi please, I don't want to keep repeating this." She went to place the small cups down, reaching for a walkie talkie.

 

"Wait!" Jan paused. "I don't want to be held down again."

 

"There is only one way out of that."

 

Yugi just stared at the cups. He didn't want to take the medication, he didn't want to hear any other voice in his head but the Pharaoh's. But at the same time, he needed to get out of this place quickly, and doing what they wanted him to would for sure help that. With a heavy sigh, Yugi took both cups from Jan, and swigged them both down, gagging as both the pills and water went down his throat. "There."

 

"Thank you." Jan's smile grew and she turned back around. "You have therapy in an hour and after that, you will be here till dinner, okay?" she spoke as she gathered all that she had brought in with her.

 

Yugi nodded as he began to walk over to his bed. "I just want to go home," he mumbled.

 

"You will Yugi, you will. As soon as you are better." Jan spoke to him without even turning to look at him.

 

"But I'm not sick."

 

Jan didn't reply, she just opened the door with her badge and gave him a smile. "I'll be back in an hour," were the last words she spoke before letting the door close, leaving Yugi alone, once again.

 

Yugi stared at the door for a few moments. He was tired, his eyes were fading from blurry, to black, back to blurry. He squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head. "No, I can't fall asleep..." He scratched at his head, trying to stay awake; every time he fell asleep, the voices came, saying things that made no sense.

 

Soon the meds took over, causing his body, already exhausted from lack of sleep, to fall onto the bed, his eyes refusing to stay open. Yugi was asleep before his head hit the pillow, but once he was asleep, the voices awoke.

 

" **Yuuugiiiii!** " a male voice called out to him. " **It's time to come out and play.** ' The male voice spoke.

 

" **Play?** " a female voice huffed. " **You mean die, right?** "

 

" **Shh, don't tell the kid that!** " The male voice sounded hushed. " **When he falls asleep, we'll slice and dice him, he'll never see it coming!** "

 

The voices always changed, always spoke differently to him, about him. But one thing Yugi hated, was they always wanted to see him suffer, which made him feel like he really was crazy. The only voice he hoped to hear never came...

 

" _ Aibou _ !"

 

Yugi's eyes snapped opened and he sat up straight, looking around the room. "Pharaoh?"

 

" _ Aibou! _ ?" The Pharaoh called out again, this time surprised that he got a response.

 

_ "Mou Hitori no Boku!" _ Yugi stood up and rushed to the door. Forgetting it was locked, he tried to open it. "Dammit! Let me out!"

 

" _ Where are you, Aibou? _ " The Pharaoh's voice shook with fear as he called out once more.

 

"I'm here!" Yugi responded as he tried to open the door again. "I'm right here!" He waited for a response but after a few moments, there was none. "Pharaoh!" He began to pound on the door. "Pharaoh!!" Louder he screamed, pounding harder as he began to cry. "Let me out! Please!" he begged. "I'm not crazy!" Yugi's voice cracked and the tears fell down his face, but he still pounded on the door as he slowly slid down onto his knees, begging and crying for the Pharaoh.

* * *

In the game shop, Sugoroku was going through some boxes. Every other week he would get a new shipment of toys, games, and booster packs. Normally Yugi would help him sort through it all, but since he was gone, it left him on his own. "Oh Yugi," Grandpa sighed as he sat down for a moment.

 

"Hey, gramps!" Joey, one of Yugi's friends, had walked into the store. "I was coming to see if Yugi was feeling any better?"

 

"Better?" Grandpa quirked a brow.

 

"When he didn't show up for school, I called and his mom said he wasn't feeling good and would miss the rest of the week. But it's been almost a week."

 

Sugoroku sighed. "I'm not surprised by that."

 

"Surprised by what?" Joey blinked, giving the elder man a confused look.

 

"Joey, Yugi is not here. His mother and father took him to a hospital."

 

"A hospital!?! Is he  **_that_ ** sick?" The blonde began to panic, worry on his face and in the tone of his voice.

 

"Joey, please, calm down," Sugoroku barked. "Listen-" The bell to the shop rang and two people entered.

 

"Hey idiot, next time wait for us," Tristan spoke as he tried to catch his breath. "Seriously!"

 

Téa rolled her eyes. "You could have just walked."

 

"Hello Téa, Tristan." Sugoroku gave a smile to the young man and woman, two more friends of Yugi's.

 

"Hey, grandpa!" Téa returned the smile. "How is Yugi feeling?"

 

Joey growled. "Yugi's really sick! He's in the hospital!"

 

"What!?!" Tristan and Téa gasped in unison.

 

"I need you three to listen to me." Sugoroku's voice was stern. The response was all three of them nodding. "Yugi is at a hospital for evaluation."

 

"For what?" Tristan asked, confused.

 

"Is Yugi at Koto?" Téa asked, her face scrunched up in fear.

 

Sugoroku shook his head. "Yugi told them about the Pharaoh," he sighed, looking at the three teens, all their eyes widened. "They didn't believe him and his father thought it'd be best to help him with the wild imagination."

 

"That's bullshit!" Tristan growled. "I mean it's hard to believe, I get that, but to label your son crazy, and down right think he's making it up!" He scoffed. "It's wrong."

 

"Yes, I agree." Sugoroku nodded. "But my son doesn't seem to want to hear Yugi out."

 

"Why not?" Joey growled.

 

"Because my son tends to think that he knows what's best, even though he is hardly around."

 

"He's always traveling, right?" Téa asked. Sugoroku just nodded.

 

Joey began to scratch his head furiously. "Then what does he know!? How long will he be there, do you know, gramps?"

  
  


"The only thing I gathered from Yukio was he will be in there until the doctors believe he is healthy to come home."

 

"That makes no sense!"

 

"Poor Yugi." Téa looked down at the ground, her eyes filling with tears. "What about the Pharaoh, where is the puzzle?"

 

"They took it from Yugi. He and the Pharaoh are not together right now. Beyond that, I do not know what is going on," Sugoroku sighed. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, gramps," Tristan spoke. "It's not your fault. Hopefully Yugi can get out soon and both him, the Pharaoh, and us, can get life back to normal."

 

Sugoroku chuckled. "What is normal for the five of you?"

 

"True," Téa nodded with a small smile.

 

Joey looked at the boxes behind the elder and gave a soft smile. "Do you need help with organizing?"

 

'Thanks Joey, but I can manage."

 

Tristan began to take his jacket off. "No, let us help. Yugi would be helping anyway."

 

Sugoroku smiled as he watched the three teens begin to carry some of the heavier boxes into the storage room. "Thank you." He let out a sigh and leaned into his chair.

* * *

Kaiya sighed as she folded the last shirt and placed it in the suitcase. "Why do you have to leave now?" she asked, turning to her husband, who was looking in the mirror.

 

"Because if I don't, then I don't get paid. If I don't get paid, the bills don't get paid," Yukio said as he attempted to put a tie on.

 

"But Yugi could come home any day and I think you being home would do good for him." Kaiya walked over to him and stepped between the mirror and Yukio, beginning to work on his tie.

 

Yukio sighed. "I don't think Yugi will be home anytime soon."

 

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiya asked as she gave him a confused look.

 

"I got a phone call from the hospital this morning."

 

"And you didn't tell me, why?" Kaiya finished working on the tie and looked stepped away from Yukio.

 

Taking a step forward, Yukio cupped her face in his hands. "Because I knew you would worry." A sad smile formed on his face. "I hate you worrying."

 

"What did they say?"

 

"Yesterday, Yugi had another episode. He claims he heard this pharaoh calling out to him and banged his hand up pretty bad when he tried to get out of his room."

 

"What?" Kaiya gasped. "Oh Yugi." She covered her mouth and walked back to the bed to sit down.

 

Yukio followed her and sat down beside her. "Listen, Kaiya, we need to be strong. Yugi needs us to stay strong, for him." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Leaning into her husband's body, Kaiya sobbed and let a couple of tears fall. "I just want him home."

 

"I know, but he's got to get better, and the doctors are doing just that."

 

"Then why is he still calling out for this stupid pharaoh? On top of that, hurting himself!"

 

"It hasn't even been a week. We’ve got to give him time, Kaiya. I promise you, he'll get better. I trust the doctors, and you should too." Pulling Kaiya up to look her in the eyes, Yukio gave a small smile. "Promise me you'll call me whenever you hear from the hospital?"

 

Kaiya nodded. "I will." She leaned in and brushed her lips with his, sharing a tender kiss before he stood up. "Call me when you get to your hotel, please?"

 

Yukio nodded. "I will." He gave her one more kiss before grabbing his suitcase and heading out.

 

A taxi pulled in front of the game shop and Sugoroku rolled his eyes. "He's leaving while Yugi is in the hospital."

 

"You're kidding me!" Joey growled.

 

Shaking his head, Sugoroku put his finger to his mouth, to silence the teenagers. "You're not going to wait for Yugi to get out?" he spoke as Yukio appeared from behind the back door.

 

"He will be in there for a while, and I have to keep this family going." Yukio glared at his father. "The shop isn't going to pay for everything, forever."

 

Sugoroku returned the glare. "At least I am close to my family."

 

"I have to go." Yukio nodded to everyone else and left.

 

Once the door was closed Joey grunted. "He better be glad I'm calm!"

 

"You sure don't look calm." Tristan poked his head.

 

"Watch it!"

 

"Point proven."

 

Téa sighed. "Please, you two..."

 

"Thank you for all the help today." Sugoroku smiled as he watch Tristan and Joey wrestle each other into head locks.

 

"It was no problem, grandpa." Téa smiled at the elder. "But I do have to head home. My parents will begin to worry."

 

Joey let go of Tristan and sighed. "Yeah, I got some chores at home to do myself."

 

Sugoroku's smile grew. "No problem. Again, thank you." He bowed his head and sighed. "I will let you know if I hear anything new about Yugi, okay?"

 

Tristan nodded. "Thanks."

 

"I'll stop by in a couple days to check on ya, gramps." Joey gave a thumbs up and the three of them left.

 

Sugoroku just stared out the door of his shop, shaking his head in disappointment. "Yugi, please hurry home." He wiped his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall.

* * *

Yugi sat on a chair, his legs pulled to his chest, keeping his eyes on the floor. He was in the doctor's office for his check up. "I just want to go home," he whispered.

 

The doctor, Toru as he had introduced himself, was a tall man, even when he was sitting in the fancy chair behind his desk. He had black hair and brown eyes, but what really stood out was his pale skin, showing he didn't get out a lot.

 

"I know you do," he spoke as he wrote in a small notebook. "How is the medicine making you feel?"

 

Yugi let out a deep sigh, not taking his eyes off the carpet. "I hear voices when I take them. Mainly when I fall asleep."

 

"Do you know the voices?" Toru asked, putting the pen down and looking at Yugi.

 

He shook his head. "No. They are new, I've never heard them before. It's usually a man though."

 

"Is it the pharaoh you hear?"

 

"I just said it's not a familiar voice!" Yugi glared at the doctor.

 

Toru held his hands up. "Okay, I'm sorry. How about I ask you about the pharaoh?"

 

Yugi huffed. "Why? You don't believe he's real."

 

"What I believe and what you believe are two different things, but that doesn't make one more true."

 

"What do you want to know?"

 

Toru looked at the paper in front of him and smiled. "Is he Egyptian?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How old is he?"

 

Yugi shrugged. "If you mean age, he and I tried to figure it out, we guessed either sixteen or seventeen." He sighed. "But he has no memories, so he doesn't really know."

 

Toru's eyes widened. "Oh he doesn't have memories?" Yugi just shook his head. "Interesting." Toru picked up the pen and began to write once again.

 

"How do you talk to the pharaoh? Through that necklace that you wear?"

 

Yugi nodded again. "Yes, it's my Millenium Puzzle. It allows us to communicate."

 

"If you had it right now, would you be able to see him, talk to him?"

 

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Yes! Do you have it here?"

 

Toru shook his head. "No, Yugi, you aren't allowed to have personal items until you are released."

 

"I just want to talk to him for a minute. Is that too much to ask?" Yugi felt the tears form; he was tired of crying, but that's all the energy he had left to do.

 

With a sad smile Toru nodded his head. "That's why I am here, Yugi."

 

"Can I go now?"

 

Toru nodded. "Yes, I'm going to lower your dosage for your medicine, that should hopefully take care of the voices."

 

Yugi put his legs down and gave the doctor a concerned look. "Can't I just not take the medicine?"

 

"You and I both know what the answer to that is." Toru shook his head when Yugi let out a sigh. "We need you better, Yugi."

 

"I'm not-" Yugi began to speak, but closed his mouth, tired of defending his sanity. He knew the truth, that's all that mattered. Right?

 

Toru sighed as he stood up. "Okay Yugi, we are done for the day. I will see you next week." He motioned for the door and a male nurse happened to walk in at the right time.

 

"Thanks, doctor," Yugi said as he stood up and allowed the nurse to guide him out of the room.

 

"Yugi, if you need anything, let the nurses know," Toru said before the door closed.

 

Yugi bit his lip as he wanted to say something, but he knew he shouldn't. " _ What I want, no one will let me have, _ " he grumbled to himself.

 

The nurse, whose name tag read Kyo, walked Yugi down a few halls. It was twisting and turning and he honestly thought it was to confuse the patients, so they couldn't plan any escape routes. Yugi thought of the people who did try to escape and he, himself, was in that category, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go home, wanted to snag the puzzle and run.

 

Not paying attention to where Kyo was heading, Yugi looked up to notice a nurse's station, one he had not seen since being admitted. He tried to take in the scene, what the nurses wore, what was sitting on the desks...

 

" _ Aibou please! _ " He heard the voice pleading.

 

Yugi stopped walking and looked around the area.  _ "Mou Hitori no Boku?" _ he whispered.

 

Kyo bumped into Yugi as quickly as he stopped. "Keep walking!" he demanded, giving Yugi a small push.

 

" _ Aibou? _ " The Pharaoh responded with both confusion and shock in his voice.

 

Yugi turned towards the nurse's station and noticed instantly, a door to the left, with the word ' **Personal** ' written on it.

 

"I said keep walking!" Kyo went to push Yugi once again.

 

Without thinking, Yugi dodged the bigger man and began to head to the door, without thinking of what and who was around. "Pharaoh?" he called out once more.

 

"No! I said keep walking!" Kyo grabbed his arm harshly, squeezing it tightly. "I will drag you back to your room if I have to!"

 

"No, wait! Let me just talk to him for a minute!" Yugi begged as he tried to pry the hand off his bicep. "No!" he cried out as he felt himself being pulled away.

 

"Pharaoh! Can you hear me, Pharaoh!" he continued to call out as he hoped to reach him, but there was no response, they were too far away once again.

  
  


Kyo all but threw Yugi into his room, slamming the door shut, and making sure the lock was heard. Finally the tears fell from Yugi's eyes as he looked around the room.

 

"Dammit! I was so close to him!" He began to trash his room, throwing his pillow and blankets, and whatever else he could find. "I just need to let him know I'm okay."

 

After a few more minutes of yelling and throwing, Yugi fell to his knees. "He doesn't know what's going on," he sobbed and fell to his knees. "I just want to talk to him..."

 

" _ Where are you? _ " the Pharaoh's frail voice called out.

 

Yugi's snapped his head up, looking around the trashed room. " _ Pharaoh? _ " Yugi decided to use their mind link, hoping that their mental connection was still there. After a few minutes passed and no response came, he curled into a ball and laid on the floor, allowing the tears to fall.

 

"I'm sorry..." he sobbed.

 

There he laid crying to himself, alone and afraid, that's what he saw it, no one believed him. He wasn't crazy! At least, he didn't think he was. He wasn't crazy! He had told himself again and again, but the more he said it, the less he too believed it.

* * *

The Pharaoh was trying to open the door that connected his and Yugi's soul's together, but it refused to budge. "Let me out!" he shouted. "He needs me!" A groan came as he fell back onto the ground.

 

"Dammit!" The Pharaoh slammed his fist into the ground. "I just heard him, I know it was him!" He stood up and charged the door, slamming his shoulder into it as hard as he could.

 

The door did not open...

 

"Please!!" The Pharaoh's voice cracked. "I beg of you..." He slid down the door, tears falling from his eyes.

 

He had refused to cry, he did not want to cry, but the pain of not knowing if Yugi was okay, hurt with each passing moment. "He's alive," he choked out. "That much I do know."

 

To hear his partner cry out to him, was reassuring to say the least. Even though the Pharaoh didn't know exactly what was going on, he knew that Yugi was alive.

 

"What is going on out there!?!" he shouted as loud as he could.

 

" _ Has the puzzle been stolen? _ "

 

" _ Has Yugi been hurt? _ "

 

" _ Did Yukio do something to the puzzle? To Yugi? _ "

 

The questions rang through his mind, none of them reassuring. The tears slowed down and the Pharaoh finally stood up and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I'll find a way to connect us, no matter how far the puzzle is, our bond is still there. I just know it!" He took off down a corridor and hoped to find the answers he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @yamisonarbtleh did the drawing for chapter 1, here is the link!  
> https://yamisonarbtleh.tumblr.com/post/177240406856/read-right-to-left-i-can-finally-post-my-part


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, visitors, and a nurse who is too friendly. Yugi's life in Koto is anything but pleasant, but he hopes that following their rules and trying his best to stay sane, will get him out quickly! At least...he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sexual assault on a minor in this chapter!! It is not explicit, but it is there! I just wanted to let you all know before you read!
> 
> The way I wrote this is from personal experience inside a mental hospital. Please take it as a grain of salt as that was over 10 years ago. Thank you ^_^

_Yugi landed on his bed and let out a big sigh of relief. He was home, finally, after being in the hospital for so long. He cuddled up to his pillow and grinned ear to ear._

 

_"Wait!" He sat up and looked around the room, searching for the one thing he missed the most. "Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi beamed when his eyes landed on the Millennium Puzzle, getting up as quick as he could to get to the dresser. "I missed you so much," he whispered through their mind link as he slipped the puzzle's chain over his neck._

 

_A light flashed from the puzzle; the warmth felt so inviting, Yugi just closed his eyes and relaxed, a deep sigh escaping his lips._

 

_"Aibou?"_

 

_Yugi's eyes snapped open and there in front of him stood the Pharaoh, the man he missed so much. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Mou Hitori no Boku?" He didn't even try to fight them._

 

_"Yes, it's me."_

 

_"Oh, Pharaoh!" He threw his arms around the spirit, without questioning why he didn't go through him, he just held him and cried. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Yugi spoke in between sobs._

 

_The Pharaoh didn't react to the embrace, his face covered in shadows as Yugi sobbed into his chest. "Why did you do that?" His voice was barely above a whisper._

 

_"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as he looked up, his face filled with confusion._

 

_"Why did you tell them?!" The Pharaoh shoved Yugi away and glared at him._

 

_Yugi stumbled backwards and tried to keep himself from falling. "I don't understand. You're mad that I told them?"_

 

_"Of course I'm mad!"_

 

_"You're the one who said it'd be okay to tell them!" Yugi began to shout. "You said you didn't want me in trouble!"_

 

_The Pharaoh folded his arms over his chest but continued his sharp glare. "I never said I wanted them to know everything."_

 

_Yugi shook his head. "Why are you angry?"_

 

_"Why am I angry?" The Pharaoh growled. "For starters they took the puzzle! They separated us! I was alone, again! All because you told them!"_

 

_Yugi's mouth dropped, shocked by the bitter tone that the Pharaoh. He never spoke to him like that, that tone was for enemies, to people who pissed him off. Never to Yugi. "I didn't mean for that to happen."_

 

_"But you did tell them!" The Pharaoh waved his hands in the air._

 

_"I didn't think they would commit me!"_

 

_"It doesn't matter what they did or didn't do, Yugi. What matters is you told them and by doing that they took the one thing that keeps me alive in this horrible world!" The Pharaoh's voice was filled with anger, his eyes boiled with rage, and it was all directed at Yugi._

 

_"Didn't you want me to be honest with them?" Yugi growled as he began to feel the anger boil. He refused to be treated like this! "You're a pharaoh, you believe in honesty and loyalty! I thought I was doing something good for you, mister high and mighty!" Yugi's jaw dropped and he slapped his hand over his mouth._

 

_The Pharaoh's mouth fell as well. "Is that how this is?"_

 

_"No I didn't mean it-" Yugi took a step but was stopped by the Pharaoh's hand being held up._

 

_"No, I get it." The Pharaoh sighed. "You don't see me as your equal."_

 

_Yugi shook his head. "No, I do, we are one!"_

 

_"You want me to be a mighty king." He spat out the last word. "Then as a king, I demand you take it apart!"_

 

_Yugi blinked, both out of confusion and to try to hold back the tears. "Take what apart?" His voice was hoarse and he strained to speak._

 

_"The Millennium Puzzle."_

 

_"What?" Yugi's eyes went wide. "Why?"_

 

_"I think the puzzle was wrong. I don't believe you are the person who's meant to help me."_

 

_"This is a joke right?" Yugi scoffed. "If it is, it isn't funny."_

 

_The Pharaoh locked his eyes with Yugi's. "I'm quite serious. I am done with this - " He motioned his hand between them - "whatever you want to call it, and I am ready to end it." He let out a deep sigh, looking down at the floor. "We were meant to part anyway, so might as well do it now. Maybe the next person won't abandon me, like you have so many times."_

 

_Yugi couldn't believe was he was hearing, the Pharaoh was serious! He wanted to leave Yugi, he wanted to be trapped in the puzzle again. "I, I didn't mean to." He bit his lip, trying to stand his ground, and failing._

 

_"You did mean to! You've done it before and clearly you don't care what I think!" The Pharaoh sighed, trying to calm himself. "These are the last words I will ever say to you, Yugi Muto; I hate you. I can't believe I was stuck with you and forced to go through all the heartache, for someone like you! I once thought that I loved you, but I see now, I just pity you. Goodbye..." The Pharaoh vanished after his last words, leaving Yugi alone in the dark room._

 

_He didn't even notice the sun had set, didn't notice that his mom was knocking on his door, asking why he was shouting. He didn't honestly care! Yugi just fell to his knees, the tears falling down his face as he replayed the words over and over again in his head. The one person he loved and trusted more than life itself had just inflicted the deepest, biggest wound, he had ever been dealt. The Pharaoh had decided to wait for however long inside the puzzle once more then to never look at Yugi again._

 

_"Mou-" Yugi's teeth clattered as his jaw trembled. He couldn't breathe, the walls were closing in as the room darkened. "Mou Hitori no Boku..." He slammed his fist to the ground. "COME BACK!!!!"_

 

* * *

 

Yugi jolted up from his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. He attempted to gasp for air, clawing at his chest and neck. "Help!" he cried out. "Please..." The tears fell from his eyes as he finally remembered where he was and what just happened.

 

"A dream," he sighed as he was able to breathe normally again. "It was just a dream." He felt the tears form but fought them back. He looked around the room, spotting the clock on the dresser; in bold red letters it was quarter till three in the morning.

 

Hearing the familiar beep of the door, Yugi stiffened when a nurse came in. "Are you alright?" she asked as she came into the room and rushed to Yugi's beside. "I heard you screaming from down the hall."

 

Yugi recognized the nurse as Fumi and instantly brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

 

"You seem to be having a lot of those recently," Fumi spoke as she sat down on the bed.

 

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. The last time this nurse came in she tried... "I'm fine, really."

 

Fumi moved closer, her legs resting on the bed. "Are you sure?" she asked as she brushed some hair behind Yugi's ear, causing him to flinch. "Don't be so worried, Yugi," she giggled. "I don't bite."

 

All he could do was sit there as she spoke, he wanted her to stop, really he did, but she was a young nurse, and he was a labeled crazy teenage boy, the argument was invalid. "I'm tired."

 

"Why don't you lie down. Here, let me help you." Fumi put her hands on Yugi's knees and helped him lower them. "There." She smiled once his legs were flat, but she kept her hands on his knees. "Better?"

 

Yugi shook his head, but kept his eyes on her hands. "Yeah."

 

"Now tell me, was the nightmare about the Pharaoh?"

 

Yugi just nodded for his response.

 

Fumi moved her hands up from his knees to his thighs. "Yugi? I believe you," she whispered. "Do you know that?" Fumi asked as she looked at Yugi's face and rubbed his thighs.

 

"I know you do," Yugi spoke softly.

 

Fumi brought one hand to Yugi's face, caressing his cheek, and smiling as she brought his eyes to hers. "You'll be out of here soon, Yugi, I promise, and when you get out, the Pharaoh will be so happy to see you." As she spoke, she moved her hand higher up his leg.

 

Feeling her hand moving between his legs, Yugi scrunched his eyes closed and pulled his legs back up to his chest. "I think I should go back to sleep."

 

Fumi pulled away as Yugi retracted. "Yes." She cleared her throat. "You're right. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call for me or another nurse." She stood up and adjusted her clothes. "Good night, Yugi." She kissed his forehead and headed out the door without another word.

 

Hearing the click of the door, indicating that it locked, Yugi threw the covers over his head and curled into a ball. _"Mou Hitori no Boku..."_ he whispered, hoping no one would hear him as he cried. " _I just want to go home._ " He began to cry, making sure to keep it down, until he fell asleep once again.

 

* * *

 

The routine for Koto was simple -awake at seven, breakfast at eight, after breakfast you were in your room to make your bed and shower before group time. Group time was where they put people together and talked about how you felt and how to better yourself, a way to bounce ideas back and forth with others. Yugi attempted to speak about his parents, about how he struggled communicating with him and he with them, but other then that, he stayed quiet. Whenever he tried to bring up the Pharaoh, he would get sent back to his room for the day.

 

After group was lunch, which lasted the longest, where you could chat with others and even go get seconds if you wanted. Rarely did Yugi do that, let alone did he eat properly. He knew he lost weight, but he didn't care.

 

If it was Monday and Friday, after lunch was the time you saw the therapist. It was the only time you had one on one with someone that you didn't see daily. Usually Yugi and the therapist spoke about his meds, the voices they caused, and them not going away. He wanted to talk about the Pharaoh, but Yugi ignored it most of the time, knowing he was only going to add to the long list of reasons to keep him here forever.

 

After therapy you would go back to your room for a few hours, playing games, or drawing, reading, writing. It all depended on what you 'earned' and what you didn't. Yugi was allowed a paper and pencil, it's all he had earned since being there, seeing as he was still considered a danger since he still fought to take medicine, and spoke about the Pharaoh.

 

The other days that you didn't see the therapist, you were shifted from your room, to the gym, and even outside, though Yugi wasn't allowed outside, for the obvious reason of trying to run off. They even had a craft and game room, but again, Yugi wasn't allowed to go there, since there was a chance of him attempting to escape or search for the puzzle.

 

Depending on the day once again, there were visiting hours in between all the other activities, but Yugi hadn't gotten any visitors except for his mom once, which made him feel even more lonely.

 

Yugi fell asleep after gym. He had decided to run the entire gym in a circle for the whole time he was there, knowing he needed to keep up with what school would have him do. But a bang on the door brought him out of his dreamless sleep.

 

"Mr. Muto?" A male voice called out from behind the door. "You have visitors."

 

The familiar beep on the door being unlocked and opening brought Yugi's attention to the nurse, today it was Kyo, which brought a small smile to Yugi's face. "I do?" he asked, confused.

 

"Yes. Now hurry up, visiting hours are almost over." Kyo stood by the door and waited for Yugi to put his shoes on and head to the cafeteria where all the others and their guests met.

 

Arriving at the cafeteria, Yugi saw from the doorway his grandpa and his best friend, Joey! A big smile formed on his face and he began to head towards them, but stopped suddenly.

 

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked when he noticed Yugi stop walking.

 

"I don't want to see anyone right now," Yugi mumbled a lie. ' _I actually don't want Joey to see me like this,_ ' he thought to himself.

 

"It would be good for you to see some familiar faces." The man pushed Yugi slightly and that was enough for him to step into the cafeteria and for his friend and grandpa to see him.

 

"Yugi!" Joey stood up and grinned ear to ear when he spotted Yugi.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yugi walked towards the table that his visitors sat at. "Hi," he spoke under his breath.

 

"Oh, Yugi!" Sugoroku stood up and hugged him tight. "I missed you so much," he whispered in his ear.

 

Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around his grandfather, holding him close as he fought the tears. "Oh, Grandpa."

 

Having walked over to the two Mutos, Joey smiled and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I missed you, Yugi."

 

"I missed you too, Joey," Yugi said as he pulled away from Sugoroku's grasp. "How are you doing?"

 

"Terribly! Life is boring without you and the Pharaoh!"

 

Yugi flinched at the mention of the spirit. "I'm sorry. If it helps, it's boring without you around as well."

 

"Cause I'm the life of the party." Joey pointed to himself and laughed at his own joke, amused when the other two laughed with him. "But what about you? How are you doing, Yugi?" Joey noticed right away that Yugi was skinnier, his hair unkempt, skin paler, and his eyes were bloodshot, and had dark circles under them, clearly from lack of sleep.

 

"I'm okay." Yugi sighed and sat down at the table. "I just want to go home."

 

"We're ready for you to come home as well." Sugoroku placed his hand on Yugi's knee, but pulled away when he flinched.

 

"We all are!" Joey added, with an exhausted sigh.

 

"How did you get mom and dad to let Joey come?" Yugi asked, wanting to change the subject.

 

"Your dad is on another trip and won't be back for another month, so it was easier to convince Kaiya on my own." Sugoroku smiled at the blonde across from him. "I just said a friend was all you needed."

 

Yugi nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes, it's exactly what I needed."

 

"You also need your puzzle back," Joey added. "Can you and the Pharaoh talk while you're here?" The only response was a head shake. "Damn."

 

"Five more minutes!" A nurse called out to everyone in the cafeteria.

 

Sugoroku sighed. "Listen, Yugi, I need to tell you something."

 

Turning to face his grandfather, Yugi blinked. "What is it, grandpa?"

 

"Listen Yugi, I don't know what you are doing, but it's working."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Your mother got a phone call yesterday, they said you are doing great. The doctor feels you are making great progress and that another week or two, they will send you home."

 

Yugi's eyes went wide and a smile formed on his face. "Really?"

 

Sugoroku returned the smile. "Yes, really! Whatever you are doing is really working."

 

"What are you doing exactly?" Joey asked curiously.

 

Yugi paused for a moment and thought of his sessions with the therapist. "Well for starters, I don't talk about _Mou Hitori no Boku._ I even stopped trying to reach out to him." He sighed heavily. "It's not good for me or him. So I figured the sooner I got out, the better it would be for us both."

 

"Oh Yugi, I bet that's hard." Joey reached to touch his shoulder, but Yugi flinched away.

 

"I miss him, I really do..."

 

"And he misses you too, my boy," Sugoroku said with a sad smile.

 

"I feel so empty. He's not here anymore." Yugi put his finger to his head. "But yet I sometimes hear him, as if the puzzle is close."

 

"Maybe it is?" Joey asked quirking a brow.

 

"They won't let me have it, no matter what I say or do."

 

"Visiting hours are over!" the nurse called out to them, as she shuffled to the tables, repeating what she just said.

 

Joey groaned. "Already?" He crossed his arms and huffed.

 

"Please don't leave..." Yugi gave his grandpa a pleading look.

 

"I wish I could take you home Yugi, really I do." Sugoroku reached to hug his grandson. "I hate leaving you here."

 

Yugi accepting the hug without flinching. "I hate being here," he whispered into the older man's neck.

 

Joey hugged Yugi quickly before pulling away to rub his eyes. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

 

Yugi nodded and jumped when a hand was on his shoulder. "It's time to go." Kyo, the nurse that brought him there, spoke sternly.

 

"Bye guys." Yugi waved as he began to turned away from them.

 

"Bye," was the last word he heard before being lead out of the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

After parting with his visitors, Yugi was returned to his room until dinner, which was still another hour away. He sat at his bed, writing down some random ideas for games he thought of making. But soon his eyes starting to blend the words and so he knew it was time to stop.

 

"I'm done for the day," he sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the pain to go away.

 

" _Yugi!!!_ "

 

Yugi snapped his head up and looked around the room, did he hear... "Pharaoh?" He spoke mostly to himself, trying to prevent the nurses from hearing him.

 

" _I can't take this anymore Aibou! Please..._ " The Pharaoh's voice cracked, his deep baritone voice barely audible due to reasons Yugi couldn't pinpoint.

 

"I can't talk to you," Yugi called out. "I'm not strong enough to reach out to you."

 

" _Please Aibou, say something, anything!_ "

 

"I am! I'm trying to talk to you!" Standing from the bed, Yugi began to run to the door.

 

" _If you don't want to talk to me anymore, that's okay. I don't know what I did to have you cut me out like this, but I am terribly sorry._ " The Pharaoh was sobbing, crying, which broke Yugi's heart. " _I hate not knowing what I did to you and I don't know if I want to know. Being abandoned is enough of a punishment..._ "

 

Shock waves went through Yugi's body all the way down to his core. The Pharaoh really did think he abandoned him, just like in his nightmares, the Pharaoh was breaking his heart. He began to bang on the door, calling out for a nurse. "Hello! Can someone let me out!"

 

" _I get it Yugi. I get it..._ " The Pharaoh sighed. " _I'll leave you alone and I won't bother you ever again._ "

 

"No!" Yugi's dream was becoming real and he refused to let that happen. "Someone please!" He pounded on the door harder. "I need to talk to the Pharaoh, I need out of here, now! Before he leaves me for good!" Yugi continued to bang on the door, begging for someone to open it before it was too late.

 

" _I'm sorry..._ " The Pharaoh sighed and then the voice was gone.

 

"No, no, no!!" Yugi screamed. "Don't leave! Don't leave me!!" He continued slamming his fist, even after the click of the door unlocking and it opening up, a female nurse and two male nurses, had come to check on him.

 

"Yugi, please!" The female nurse spoke as she entered the room. "You must calm down."

 

Grabbing the nurse's shoulders, he gently shook her. "Please let me have my puzzle?" he begged through the sobs. "Don't you see what this is doing to him, to me, to us!?!"

 

"You need to calm down," The male nurse, Kyo, said as he helped Yugi off the female nurse.

 

Yugi shrugged the hand away. "No! I can't calm down! I can't!" He screamed as loud as he could. "He thinks I hate him, he thinks I abandoned him!"

 

"Yugi, if you don't stop this now, we will have to sedate you." The female nurse spoke sternly as she watched Yugi slowly pace the room.

 

"Just give me my puzzle and I will calm down. Let me talk to him, let me have him back, please!" He began to walk towards the nurse again but was stopped by the two male nurses.

 

Kyo and the other nurse wrestled him down on the bed. Yugi began to thrash as they held him down on the mattress. "We need to sedate him!" he spoke to the female nurse who just nodded and ran out of the room.

 

"Let me go!" Yugi thrashed around as he was forced onto the bed and held down. "Just let me go, let me out of here!" The tears fell from his eyes, down his face, and as he struggled to get up, the nurses put more pressure on his shoulders.

 

"Stop struggling," Kyo said as he put more weight on Yugi's body. For a small kid, he sure was strong!

 

Yugi just screamed as he tried to push the two nurses off of him. "Let me go!!"

 

The female nurse returned with a syringe just a couple minutes later. "This is two milligrams of Lorazepam, it should put him out for a few hours." She leaned over to Yugi's left arm, Kyo holding it down to expose the veins.

 

"Relax, Yugi." The other male nurse spoke.

 

"No! Please stop! I can't do this anymore, I just want to go home!" Yugi flinched as he felt the needle go into his arm. _"Mou Hitori no Boku!!!"_ He screamed as loud as his lungs would let him, his voice carrying through the halls.

 

"Stop." Fatigue began to fill Yugi's body, both from lack of sleep and he was certain, the medicine. "Please." His eyes slowly began to close. "Talk, to, him..." he muttered as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

"That was...different," the female nurse said as she wiped her brow.

 

Kyo and the other nurse finally let Yugi go, standing up and looking down at him. "To think he was actually on the right track." Kyo let out a said sigh.

 

"I'm going to go call the doctor. Let him know what just happened." The female nurse gathered the needle and headed down the hall, back to the nurses station.

 

"Yeah, we should get back, he'll be out for a while." Kyo spoke to the other nurse. "Let's go."

 

The nurse stared at Yugi for a few moments. His mouth was slightly open, his chest rising and falling slowly, and the way his hair laid on his face made him look younger than he thought. "How could someone so young be so sick in the head?"

 

"If you want to be a nurse, you won't question these things." Kyo shook his head. "Let's go." He turned on his heel and him and the other nurse left the room.

 

Yugi laid on his back, his legs dangling from the bed. He winced as he felt pain from all over his body. "Pharaoh..."

 

* * *

 

 _"Mou Hitori no Boku!!!!!"_ The words rang through the soul room and soon they reached the Pharaoh's ears.

 

 _"Aibou?"_ He blinked as he looked around the area, searching for the owner of the voice, but received only echos. _"Aibou!"_ He called out, hoping that he could hear him. But there was no reply to his calls, as usual.

 

Leaning against the wall once more, the Pharaoh began to let the tears fall down his face. "I'm so sorry," he spoke before he laid on the ground, pulling his legs to his chest, and curling up into a ball. "I'm so very sorry..." he said as he accepted the loneliness of the puzzle again, deep down, he knew he and Yugi would never see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Jojo drew the scene of Yugi being sedated. She also drew a cover photo for it! Gah I love it sooo much!! Thank you so much for the amazing Big Bang artists and writers again! My first year was epic and I can't wait for the next <3
> 
> http://creojr.tumblr.com/post/177280724324/my-first-time-participating-in-ygo-big-bang


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Yugi's sedation. What his parents think, what the Pharaoh thinks. What happens after his sanity has finally broke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! I hope you all have enjoyed this story! I been blessed by two artists with two amazing artwork, the Big Bang peeps did amazing in keeping us all going strong! And just the support from you readers have been tremendous in my writers block!
> 
> Thank you so much!!!

* * *

 

Sugoroku made it home just before the sun was gone, saying goodbye to Joey, before he headed inside. "Finally." He let out a sigh as he sat on the couch. His back hurt, his heart was heavy, he was exhausted from the long taxi ride, and he was ready for a nap.

 

Kaiya heard her father in law come in and walked into the living to check on him. "How did the trip go?"

 

"It was okay." Sugoroku had closed his eyes as he sat on the couch.

 

"How was Yugi?"

 

"He was okay."

 

"Just okay?"

 

Sugoroku groaned and opened his eyes, looking at the woman who stood in the door frame. "Do you want the truth, my dear?" He asked as he stood up.

 

"Yes of course. He's my son and I worry." Kaiya took a step into the room.

 

Sugoroku let out a deep sigh. "He's broken, he's scared, and he's trapped somewhere he doesn't belong." He let out another sigh. "You and Yukio don't realize what you have done to this boy!"

 

"Excuse me!?" Kaiya's jaw dropped as she was taken back by the words she just heard.

 

"You asked for the truth, but never accepted it! You called your son crazy and locked him up! Then you tore him and the Pharaoh apart, breaking Yugi mentally and emotionally. I can't even imagine what the Pharaoh is going through!"

 

"Pharaohs aren't real anymore! Yugi is clearly not speaking sane words!" Kaiya raised her hands in the air as she spoke, her voice getting louder.

 

"Yugi isn't crazy, yet you have labeled him just that. You have taken away his confidence in both himself and what he believes!" He brought his hand to his face, rubbing his temple as he felt a headache come on. "Have you not noticed the changes? His grades improving, making friends, being more open not just to others, but himself. The Pharaoh is one of the reasons for all that."

 

"Your point?"

 

"My point is that this will change Yugi, this will shut him down, and we will lose the Yugi we love." Sugoroku slumped his shoulders and sighed. "I gave Yugi that puzzle because I knew he needed it. I never realized how much happiness and how many friends he would gain, just from a silly puzzle."

 

"Yugi was capable of doing that on his own." Kaiya gave a confused look.

 

"You're not even paying attention!" Sugoroku huffed. "You and Yukio work so much that you haven't noticed what Yugi went through, the bullying, the cuts and bruises he would come home with. He was not going to be able to do that on his own!" The headache was coming, he could feel it as he rubbed his head harder. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, my head hurts and-" The phone began to ring causing them both to jump.

 

Kaiya glared at the elder before turning on her heel Sugoroku following behind her. "Muto residence," she answered the phone.

 

" **Hello is this Mrs. Muto?** " The voice on the other end spoke. It was a male, that much Kaiya could tell, but she did not know who.

 

"Yes, this is she," she responded both warily and curiously.

 

" **Ah, perfect. This is Dr. Toru from Koto Psychiatric Facility. I was calling in regards to your son, Yugi Muto.** " Toru spoke very calmly as he shuffled through some papers on his desk.

 

Kaiya heart began to race. "What happened?" she asked, fear beginning to set in.

 

" **Earlier today your son had what I like to call an episode. Basically what happened is he began to become erratic, banging on the door, and once again he began to call out for the Pharaoh once again. We ended up having to sedate him.** "

 

"What!? You're kidding me!"

 

" **He is sleeping now, has been for a while. I didn't call sooner since I was out of the office. But I think it would be best if Yugi stayed in the hospital longer than intended. I believe the medication may not be doing what it needs to do and I want to try something else, maybe a higher dosage.** "

 

Kaiya swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, I understand."

 

" **I know this is hard for you to hear. He's been here already for over six weeks, but I think it'd be best for him to stay just a little longer.** "

 

"How long do you think it will be?"

 

" **I can't say, it all depends on Yugi and how well his recovery is going.** "

 

"Oh." Kaiya bit her lip. "Okay. Thank you for calling, Dr. Toru."

 

" **I am obligated to let the parents know. I appreciate your understanding, and I will call again when I have more information. Have a good night Mrs. Muto.** "

 

"Yes, thank you. You too. Bye." She hung up the phone and fell to her knees, the tears falling.

 

Sugoroku rushed over to her and bent down, his hands on her shoulders. "What happened? Who was that?"

 

"That was Yugi's doctor from Koto." She took a breath, not realizing she was holding it. "Yugi was sedated today."

 

"What?" Sugoroku exclaimed.

 

Kaiya wiped her eyes. "He apparently had something called an episode. He was banging on the door and calling out for the stupid Pharaoh again. When he couldn't calm down they ended up sedating him." She covered her face and began to cry again. "It's all your fault, Sugoroku! If you never gave him that stupid puzzle, my baby wouldn't be locked away."

 

"No Kaiya." Sugoroku stood up, refusing to comfort her any longer. "If I never gave him the puzzle, we would have lost him a long time ago." He turned his back to her and left for his room.

 

After regaining her composure, Kaiya stood up, grabbing the phone, and began to call her husband.

 

" **Hello?** " Yukio spoke in his business tone.

 

"It's me, sweetie."

 

" **Oh, Kaiya. Why are you calling me this late?** "

 

"I need to talk to you about Yugi."

 

" **What about him?** "

 

Hearing Yukio shift on a chair, Kaiya took a deep breath, and began to explain to him what the doctor just told her.

 

Yukio sighed. " **Okay, I understand. Thank you for calling me.** "

 

"He's your son, you have every right to know."

 

" **Yes, thanks again. I will call them in the morning, your time, to see what the plan is.** " His voice changed as he was away from the mic. Kaiya heard a sigh and his voice back to normal. " **Listen, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later.** "

 

Kaiya nodded. "Yes, I understand. I love you, Yukio."

 

" **Love you too.** "

 

After hearing the phone go dead on his end, Kaiya hung up. She stared at the phone for a few minutes as she processed everything that had just happened. Her husband was gone, her son was locked up, the house was silent with her and Sugoroku not speaking well. She felt like her entire life had changed and the pressure was beginning to be too much.

 

" _I just want everything to go back to normal..._ " she thought to herself as she wiped her eyes, refusing to cry. She took a couple deep breaths before heading up the stairs to her room.

 

* * *

  


Yugi groaned as he began to wake, his head hurt, and his throat was very dry. He sat up and attempted to open his eyes, but the light was too bright, causing him to flinch and close his eyes. "Can someone turn off the lights?" he called out.

 

A familiar beep was heard and the door opened. "Good morning Yugi." The nurse, Kiko as her name tag said, said with a warm smile.

 

"Ugh." Yugi threw the pillow over his face and groaned. "What time is it?" he asked with a muffled voice.

 

"It's a little after eight," was Kiko's response as she began to prep Yugi's medication.

 

Yugi blinked and tried to look from under the pillow, but it was still too bright. "It's too bright."

 

Kiko nodded and dimmed the lights. "Better?"

 

"Yes." Yugi replied as he sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the darker room. "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

 

Kiko smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "Orders from the doctor."

 

"What orders?"

 

"You were sedated. Yugi; you have been out for over a day and a half."

 

Yugi's eyes went wide as he processed what he was just told. "I _what!?"_ he gasped.

 

Kiko nodded. "Yes. You were sedated in the late afternoon, slept all through yesterday, and woke up just now." She turned on her heel and brought over the small cup of medicine and water.

 

"That's a different color." Yugi noted when he saw a blue pill and a white pill, instead of his usual two white round pills.

 

"Yes, you were prescribed something new. Thankfully you were out the last day or it would have been harder on your body." She handed him the cups. "One is for anxiety, the other is for the voices."

 

Nodding, Yugi accepted the cups, and took the medicine without fighting. He was tired of fighting. "Why was I sedated?" he asked after finishing off the water.

 

"You had an anxiety attack, hence the new meds." Kiko took the dirty cups and threw them away. "Doctor Toru is pretty sure between the extreme fatigue and the sedative, it's why you were knocked out so easily."

 

"What exactly happened?" Yugi asked with worry in his voice and face.

 

Kiko blinked. "You don't remember?" Her response from Yugi was just a shake of his head. "Well, you ended up calling out for that Pharaoh person again, this time though, you were pretty frantic. You began to bang on the door so hard, calling for help, to help him, to have him save you." She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I wasn't here, but I heard it was bad. Took two male nurses and female one to get you to lay down and take the medicine."

 

Yugi bowed his head as he heard of all that happened. He was ashamed, hurt, and afraid. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be! It's over with and that's all that matters." Kiko smiled at him, a warm sunny smile; it  reminded him of the Pharaoh's smile whenever Yugi bought him a booster pack. "Now we need to focus on getting you healthy and out of here. You will eat breakfast in your room and then Doctor Toru wants to see you."

 

"See me? Why?"

 

"We have to report everything that happens to you, back to him, so he wants to talk to you about what happened."

 

"He wants to know why I went frantic?"

 

Kiko shook her head. "No, no, Yugi." She sighed. "Let me go get your breakfast and then I'll take you to the doctor, okay?"

 

"Okay." Yugi sighed and began to stand up, but as quickly as he was on his feet, he was on the ground. "Ow!"

 

"Oh my..." Kiko ran over to Yugi. "Are you okay?" she asked as she bent down to look him over.

 

Yugi flinched when he felt the nurse touch him, causing her to look at him confused. "Sorry..." He apologized. "I think I'm okay," Yugi replied as he rubbed his lower back. "What happened?"

 

Once Yugi allowed her to touch him, Kiko helped him to stand. "I believe side effects from the sedative. Lack of balance, memory loss, it's all normal." She helped him over to the desk. "Just take it easy and let me help if need be."

 

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi sat down in the chair and closed his eyes, realizing his whole body felt numb.

 

"Your breakfast is out on my cart. I'll be right back with it." She patted his shoulder, causing him to flinch once more, then turned towards the door, returning just a few moments later with a tray.

 

Yugi smelled the food and though his stomach ached for it, he felt too sick to eat. "I'm not that hungry," he said as he looked at the food both longingly and uncomfortably.

 

"You have to eat Yugi, for your strength and your health," Kiko reassured. "I'll let you be and be back in about fifteen minutes. You have to have half of that gone when I get back. Deal?"

 

"What do I get out of it?" he asked with a small smile.

 

"Extra pudding." Kiko winked and left the room.

 

Yugi's smile grew. " _I do like the pudding,_ " he thought as he picked up his fork and began to eat.

 

After breakfast, Yugi regained some strength, and was able to dress himself. Which he was relieved that Kiko didn't have to come in and help, he did not want anymore nurses around him like that.

 

Kiko knocked on the door. "Dressed?" she asked as she slowly opened the door.

 

"Yes, you can come in." Yugi sat on his bed, most of his energy having been used for dressing.

 

"Okay, let's get you to the doctor." Kiko offered her hand and Yugi took it. She helped him up and out of the room, towards the office of Doctor Toru. Slowly Yugi was able to walk better and soon Kiko was only standing close to prevent another fall.

 

Arriving to the office, Kiko opened the door and Yugi stepped in. "Good morning, Yugi!" Toru greeted with a grin.

 

"Good morning," Yugi mumbled in return.

 

"How are you feeling today?"

 

"I feel tired."

 

Toru nodded. "Yes, that is normal. The sedative has a way of making you feel tired, no matter how long you sleep." He chuckled and turned his attention to Kiko. "You said he was out for two days?"

 

Kiko nodded. "No, he was out for about forty hours. He did move around in his sleep and even looked to be trying to wake last night, but did not."

 

"Thank you. Please let us be and come back in about an hour, okay?"

 

"Yes, of course." Kiko bowed and left, leaving Yugi and Toru alone.

 

"Please have a seat, Yugi," Toru spoke as he motioned towards the chair.

 

Yugi walked over and sat down, keeping his head bowed. No matter how many times he was in the doctor's office, it never felt right.

 

"So, Yugi...want to talk about anything?" Toru folded his hands together and leaned back into his chair.

 

"I want to go home..." Yugi frowned as tears began to form in his eyes.

 

"I know you are, but after what happened not even two days ago, we can't let you go home."

 

"Why not? I've been here almost 2 months!"

 

Toru sighed. "We need to make sure whatever caused that episode won't happen again."

 

"I don't know what all happened, it's a blur really."

 

"I understand, again it's part of the sedative. Did you take your medicine today?" Toru opened a file and look down at the papers.

 

Yugi nodded. "I did. They were different then the ones I had been taking."

 

Toru closed the folder. "Yes, I put you on something new, something that I think will help you with the voice that you say you hear."

 

"Which one?" Yugi scuffed.

 

"All of them."

 

Yugi went silent and watched Toru write somethings down in different folders. "Uhm, are we done?"

 

"Actually, no, Yugi... I have some questions for you." Toru looked at Yugi with a small smile.

 

Curiosity filled Yugi's face. "Like what?"

 

"Let me start by asking this; when did you get the puzzle that you wear?"

 

"I was eight, it was a gift from my grandpa, I beat him in a game. First one he ever lost." Yugi chuckled at the memory.

 

Toru began to write again. "Okay, what about friends? How long have you had friends?"

 

"Not long. A couple years. When I solved the puzzle, I was able to gain them. Grandpa always told me it could grant one wish and that was the wish I had."

 

"To make a friend?" Toru repeated.

 

Yugi nodded. "Yes. I just wanted a friend who would love me for who I am. The weird, little, game loving, boy."

 

"So you prefer to play board games than outside playing sports?"

 

"Yes. I'm not really into sports."

 

"Okay." Toru continued to write for a while before looking back up at Yugi. "So how is your school life, your friends at school with you?"

 

Yugi nodded. "Yes. I suppose school is going okay, I'm not failing, but I'm not perfect either." He chuckled. "Uhm, my friends? I have a lot then I did say, two years ago, but I am so thankful for each of them. The ones I hang with the most, Joey, Tristan, and Téa, they are my world."

 

"Your world?"

 

"I don't know what I'd do without them in my life."

 

"Do you miss them?"

 

Yugi nodded. "Very much. It's why I want to get out of here, to go home. I want to see them again."

 

Toru leaned onto his desk, his arms folded. "Yugi, I have one more question to ask you before we leave, okay?"

 

Yugi nodded again. "Sure, what is it?"

 

"The so called Pharaoh, what is he to you?" The stern, quiet voice caused Yugi to jump. Toru's eyes were ice cold and it was like he was another person, waiting for his prey to mess up.

 

Yugi struggled to picture the Pharaoh. He could vaguely hear his voice, but wasn't quite sure. " _Oh no,_ " Yugi thought to himself. " _How...how am I..._ " He looked up at the doctor and sighed. "He's not here."

 

"Oh?" Toru's eyes went wide. "Do you know who this Pharaoh is?"

 

Yugi nodded. "He is..." He bit his lip as the memory of the dream came flooding back. "Was, my best friend."

 

"Was?"

 

"Yeah, he, I ruined it." Yugi clenched his hands, gathering his pants into a fist.

 

Toru leaned back into his chair. "What do you mean, you ruined it?"

 

Yugi tried to fight the tears. "He hates me. I left him alone, his worst fear, being alone. He was alone for so long and all he wanted, all he ever asked me to do, was to never let him be alone again." The tears began to fall onto his hands and lap. "I broke my promise and he hates me. He never wants to see me again."

 

"I see." Toru picked up his pen and wrote in the folder once again. "Do you think you and him can be apart with no problems?"

 

"I knew we had to separate. I mean he's a dead Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt! He isn't meant to be here, but I thought, I thought I'd have more time with him, and I didn't think he'd leave me like this."

 

"It's hard to let go, to let someone we care about go." Toru handed Yugi a couple tissues. "But it's part of life, Yugi."

 

"Thank you." Yugi said as he took the tissue and blew his nose. "I know it is..."

 

"Death is a cruel thing, really it is, but we can't let it control us." Toru cleared his throat. "When we let the fear of dying and losing someone we care about take over, we end up creating a false reality in our minds. Which we hope brings peace, but in the end, it causes more pain."

 

"False reality?" Yugi tilted his head and gave the doctor a confused look.

 

Toru nodded. "Yes. A false reality where you believe this Pharaoh is still here, when he clearly isn't."

 

Yugi's mind was foggy, clouded by the medication he had taken earlier, and from his emotions. "I suppose..."

 

"You said yourself, you don't hear him anymore, that he has left."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Toru smiled. "I think you are making great process, Yugi, and I think we might finally be on the right track." He stood up and pressed a buzzer that was on his desk.

 

"I'm glad." Yugi smiled softly. "I am ready to go home."

 

"I know you are. We all want you to go home, that's our goal. Get you healthy, get you home."

 

"Can I ask you something?" Yugi cleared his throat, his voice having gave in at the end of that sentence.

 

Toru nodded. "Yes, of course."

 

"Will I ever get my puzzle back?" Yugi looked away as he dreaded the answer.

 

"It's not up to me. When you are released from here, the puzzle will be sent home with you and your parents. What they decide to do with it, I cannot say." Toru kept a straight face as he spoke to Yugi.

 

"Okay." Yugi frowned and looked down at the carpet, realizing how ugly the color really was.

 

Kiko opened the door after a quick knock, causing Yugi to jump. "You buzzed?"

 

Toru nodded. "Yes. Our hour is up, could you please take Yugi back to his room?"

 

Kiko smiled and held her hand out to Yugi. "Of course. Are you ready to go?" she asked without reaching to touch him.

 

Yugi took the nurse's hand and nodded. "Yeah." He followed her out of the room.

 

"Oh, Yugi!" Toru followed behind them. "Please continue to take your medication and before you know it, you'll be going home." He patted Yugi's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Good luck and we'll talk later in the week, okay?"

 

Yugi nodded as he returned his gaze to the ground, a small sigh escaping. "Yes, of course."

 

Kiko bowed as Toru left them and closed his office door. "You ready?" Yugi only nodded a response. "Let's get you back to your room."

 

Walking down the hallways once again brought Yugi into a confused trance. So many twists and turns just to get to one room. He noticed the familiarity of one of the halls and began to look ahead of where they were heading. Walking past a nurse's station Yugi looked around and noticed a door behind a couple nurses. He read the word **'Personal** ', causing him to stop and look at the door.

 

"Everything okay, Yugi?" Kiko placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

 

Snapping out of it and flinching at the touch, Yugi blinked a couple times. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He ignored the tugging at his heart and turned back to face Kiko.

 

"Well, you can rest when we get back to your room." Kiko began to head down the hall once more.

 

Before following her, he took one more glance at the door. Shaking off the feelings he felt, he followed Kiko with his head once again slouched, looking to the ground, as he headed back to his room.

 

* * *

  


The Pharaoh laid curled in a ball on the cold floor of the puzzle. He was once again all alone. He had always dreaded the day he was alone, he knew it would happen, but he had really hoped that someone would have stopped it. He thought Yugi meant what he said; he thought wrong.

 

He shifted around, trying to get as comfortable as he could. His face stung as he turned his head, the tear stains caused him to stick to the floor, and the bruised bottom lip, from all the chewing, ached.

 

"I just wish..." He stopped himself. Wishing got him in this mess. Wishing was to blame for the heartache that he and Yugi suffered from. Wishing was the reason they were no longer together, nor would they ever be again.

 

Anger boiled in his stomach, but he didn't want to be angry, he just wanted it all to be over. He wanted to finish whatever he was suppose to and move on. away from this pain, away from this world. Alas, without Yugi, that was impossible, so he was forced to lay on the cold floor, for eternity.

 

"I wish I could just forget it all." He curled into the smallest ball he could.

 

He felt a small tug in his chest, and it felt so warm, but he ignored it. Refusing to give into more false hope. He gave up that Yugi would come back, that Yugi wanted him, that Yugi may have loved him. His body shook as the dark cold room surrounded him. He closed his eyes, and allowed it to consume him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!! The final chapter! YAY!!! I did it! (my time this is NOT late XD)
> 
> Sorry I am posting sooo late, I got behind on my schedule today, had real life stuff to do. But now! Here it is!!!

* * *

It had been three months since Yugi was forced into the doors of Koto Psychiatric Facility, three long months. He had been through three different types of medication and even ended up being sedated. After his last episode, he finally was on the mend. He felt better, the voices had stopped, and he was able to concentrate on getting better. Even though he still didn't think he needed to be there, he went along with everything they asked and wanted out of him. The sooner he could leave, the better, was his mindset.

 

A month following his sedation, his dad was signing the papers for his release. "Perfect!" Toru smiled as he took the last paper. "That is all I needed from you both," he nodded to Yukio and Kaiya.

 

Kaiya sat next to Yugi, her hands holding tightly onto his. "He's able to go home now?"

 

Toru nodded. "Yes. This past month he has made the best progress and I truly believe he will be fine going home."

 

"Is he still on medication?" Yukio asked as he put his pen in his jacket pocket.

 

"He needs to take it twice a day, we do morning and night, but as long as it's about twelve hours apart, you can decide on that." Toru looked at Yugi and smiled. "I am proud of you, really I am."

 

Yugi nodded but stayed silent. Though he was happy to be going home, his heart ached for all that had happened.

 

"Wonderful!" Yukio stood and held his hand out. "Thank you, Doctor Toru. You have been such an amazing help."

 

Toru stood up and took his hand. "No thanks to me, it was all Yugi. You should be proud of your son; once we stopped believing the pharaoh was here, he improved drastically."

 

Kaiya stood up from her seat, Yugi following. She still held his hand tightly. "We are just glad to be taking him home."

 

"It's what we’re here for. To heal, help, and bring them home." Toru shook both Kaiya and Yukio's hands once more and walked to the door. "Time to go," he said as he opened the office door.

 

Walking out of the office, Aimi, the nurse they met on the night of his arrival, stood there with a box. "Here are Yugi's personal belongings," she spoke as she handed the box to Kaiya.

 

"Ah, yes," Toru spoke as he saw the box. "Mr. Muto, can we speak please?"

 

"Yes, of course." Yukio walked back to the office. "What is it, doctor?"

 

Toru turned his back to Yugi and his mother. "I ask that you please don't give the pyramid necklace back to Yugi. I don't know what is wrong with it, but he doesn't need it. It seems to be the cause of everything and the longer he's without it the better for everyone."

 

Yukio nodded. "Yes, of course. I completely agree, that stupid thing is where it all started." He sent a small glare to Yugi who was looking through the box. "Thanks again for everything." He shook the doctor's hand once more.

 

"No problem."  Toru nodded his head and watched as Yukio left his office.   
  


Putting the box and his suitcase in the trunk, Yugi squeezed into the taxi, not looking at anything but the shoes on his feet.

 

Arriving back at the game shop seemed fast, Yugi couldn't believe that two hours had passed so quickly. He stretched as he got out of the taxi, his body aching from sitting too long. "It's good to be home." He felt a small smile form on his face.

 

"It's good to have you home." Kaiya kissed his cheek and Yugi did everything not to flinch.

 

"Let's go." Yukio grumbled after paying the taxi and headed towards the front door.

* * *

 

Yugi stared at the shop, slowly walking up to the door. He stopped and watched his dad walk in. His mom still stayed close to him; she gently pulled on his hand, helping him inside. " _ It seems like it's been forever... _ " He swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped inside.

 

"Surprise!!!!" Was all Yugi heard when he was in vision of the living room.

 

A small scream escaped his mouth and Yugi clung to his chest. "What the-?" He looked at the people who just shouted. "Grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Téa?" He let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Welcome home, Yugi." Joey grinned and ran up to Yugi, holding him close.

 

"Thanks." Yugi chuckled as he tried to get out of Joey's grip. "Can't breathe though."

 

"Joey, let him go!" Téa growled and grabbed his ear.

 

"Ow! Okay!" Letting Yugi go, Joey was dragged away.

 

Yugi smiled as he watched Téa and Joey bicker about Joey attempting to kill him. Tristan was on the couch, arms folded as he agreed with Téa. "I'm home," Yugi whispered.

 

"You sure are." Sugoroku placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "We all missed you, my boy."

 

"I missed you guys too, Grandpa." He felt tears form in his eyes. "So much." Yugi wrapped his arms around Sugoroku and hugged him tight, sobbing into his neck.

 

Taken aback at first by the hug, Sugoroku soon wrapped his arms around Yugi. Hearing him cry made his heart ache. "Oh my boy..." he whispered as he held onto Yugi tighter.

  
  


The group of friends hung out for a while before it got too late, Yukio kicking them out since it was afterall a school night. "Thank you for being Yugi's friends," he said as he watched them leave.

 

"No problem, Mr. Muto." Téa bowed slightly.

 

"Oh, one more thing. I don't want you guys talking to him about that stupid necklace or Pharaoh. The doctor thinks it's best he just learns to forget it."

 

Joey growled. "That's not fair!"

 

"Yeah, the Pharaoh's probably worried sick about him!" Tristan added as he waved his hands.

 

Yukio gritted his teeth. "You guys believe all the sick things Yugi has told you?"

 

"It's not sick and we've seen it." Téa sighed. "We've met him, we know who the Pharaoh is and what he means to Yugi."

 

"That's enough!"

 

"Listen, you can deny it all you want, but it's true, and nothing you think or say will change that." Joey took a step towards him.

 

"Good night, everyone." Yukio spoke through his teeth and slammed the door on them.

 

"Why I oughta-" Joey shook his fist but Tristan put his hands on Joey's shoulders.

 

Téa shook her head. "It's not worth it, Joey." She turned on her heel, eyes on  the ground, and she began to walk home.

 

Tristan let go of Joey and patted his back. "Come on, let's make sure she gets home safely."

 

Joey responded with a sigh and nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go." He followed behind Tristan, his frustration still defusing.

* * *

  
  


Dinner was quiet for the most part. Kaiya tried to get Yugi to talk about his experience, but he remained silent about it. He understood where she was coming from, but he didn't want to go through those horrible months again.

 

"Thank you for having the gang over," he smiled at his grandpa.

 

Sugoroku returned the smile. "Of course. I knew you'd want to see them."

 

Yukio sighed. "I really didn't think it was necessary. They could have seen him tomorrow at school."

 

"I think it was perfectly fine," Kaiya added.

 

"You're letting me go back to school already?"

 

Yukio nodded. "Yes, you've missed enough time as it is. The sooner you go back, the sooner your grades will be back to normal."

 

Yugi smiled. "Thank you dad!" He was so excited to be able to begin the normal life once again. " _ Well, except for... _ "

 

"You okay, Yugi?" Kaiya's face filled with concern as she looked at her son.

 

"Yes, I'm okay." Yugi tried his best to smile. He was okay, at least, he hoped he would be.

* * *

 

Once dinner was done, Yugi helped his mom with dishes, his mom made sure he took his pills, then he quickly took a bath, and headed to his room. Oh, how he missed his room and all the memories it contained. His bed, his desk, his bookshelf, tv and video game systems that were dusty. Yugi took in the sights, as if he was afraid it was a dream. Hie noticed on his desk his duel disk and sitting next to that was...

 

"My box," Yugi whispered as he picked it up. "Pharaoh." He felt the tears coming, but he didn't know what to think of the feelings. He was told multiple times that the pharaoh was gone, that he left and no longer lived. He knew it was true, he just didn't know it would happen so fast.

 

Yugi walked to his bed and pulled back the covers, the box still in his hands. He laid down for the night, resting the puzzle's box on the pillow beside him. "I wish we had a better goodbye," he spoke as he closed his eyes, a single tear falling down his face, sleep taking over.

  
  


Sugoroku knocked on the door of Yukio and Kaiya's room. Hearing a muffled “come in,” he opened the door and stepped inside. "Good evening." He bowed to Kaiya who sat on the bed, reading a book.

 

"Good evening to you too." She smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I just need to speak with Yukio is all." He motioned towards the bathroom, where he saw the light was on from under the closed door. "Is he almost done?"

 

"He should be. He was taking a quick shower, so he didn't have to in the morning."

 

Sugoroku blinked. "Why would he need a shower in the morning?"

 

Kaiya sighed and put her book down. "He's leaving for work."

 

"Already!? Yugi hasn't even been home for a night and he's leaving!"

 

"He got called in yesterday, but he stayed today to help bring Yugi home. He said he'd stay if he could."

 

"That's bull, Kaiya, and you know it! He always puts his work before his family, before his son!"

 

"Watch your tongue around my wife." Yukio spoke sternly as he walked out of the bathroom. He was not wearing a shirt, but had on some loose pants.

 

Sugoroku folded his arms over his chest. "You're leaving?" he glared at his son.

 

Yukio walked over to the dresser and pulled out a couple ties and underwear. "Yes. I have to work, it's what pays the bills."

 

"Your son just got home from the hospital, the hospital you put him in, and you're going to just leave him!"

 

"Yugi is old enough to handle me leaving."

 

Sugoroku threw his arms in the air. "Yet he isn't old enough to have a say in his mental health!"

 

Yukio shot a glare at his father. "He is not your son! What I believe he can and can't say is up for me and my wife to decide. Not you!"

 

Sugoroku growled and stared at Yukio. He wanted to say something, he wanted to prove his son wrong, but he bit his tongue, for Yugi. "Listen, I came here to ask for my puzzle back."

 

"Your what?"

 

"The puzzle that Yugi had. I want it back." Sugoroku held his hand out. "I know you took it out of the box when you got home, it's in here somewhere."

 

Yukio shook his head. "If I did, you'd just give it back to Yugi, which is exactly what his doctor doesn't want."

 

Sugoroku sighed. "If I did that, you'd see him with it, and that would cause him to get in trouble. Why would I put my grandson in that type of situation?"

 

"He's right, dear." Kaiya looked between Sugoroku and her husband. "Besides, I'll be here, and if I did see Yugi with it, I'd take it from him, and let you know immediately."

 

Yukio kept his eyes on Sugoroku, sending daggers his way. "Fine," he huffed. "But the moment Yugi has it-"

 

"You'll what?" Sugoroku interrupted. "You'll come home and punish me?"

 

"Sugoroku!" Kaiya gasped.

 

Yukio walked over to his closet. Reaching for the top of it, he grabbed a box. "Here, take it!" He tossed the box to Sugoroku. "But I swear, Yugi doesn't get it."

 

Sugoroku nodded. Opening the box, he saw the Millennium Puzzle. "Thank you, this means a lot to me, son."

 

Kaiya tilted her head. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

 

"My wife, Yukio's mother, knew my love for Egypt." He sighed. "When she died, my wife made sure that I got to go to Egypt one more time. When I was there I was able to find the tomb of the lost Pharaoh, the tomb where the puzzle was located."

 

"More gibberish!" Yukio spat.

 

"You know it's true! You can't deny Egypt's past."

 

Yukio rolled his eyes. "No, but I can say that what you did was pathetic. Those types of jobs make no money, and you were barely home."

 

"Just like you?"

 

"It's not the same! I am supporting my family, unlike you!"

 

"That's enough!" Kaiya stood between them. "Sugoroku, it's time for us to go to bed. Thank you for helping with dinner, and please don't give that puzzle to Yugi." She turned to Yukio. "You have a train to catch in the morning, so lie down."

 

Sugoroku sighed and turned on his heel. "Good night, Kaiya, Yukio," he said before leaving for his room.

 

"Night.'

  
  


In his room, Sugoroku took the puzzle and placed it on his dresser. "Just a little longer, my Pharaoh," he said with a small smile. "Soon, you and Yugi will  be reunited." He got dressed into his pajamas before sitting down on his bed, staring at the puzzle.

 

"Since I walked into your tomb, I knew you were meant to be here, by me I once thought. Until Yugi discovered you, then you told me to give the puzzle to Yugi. So I did." He chuckled at the memory. "He beat me fair and square."

 

He curled under the covers and flicked the lamp off. "Good night, Pharaoh. Don't worry, once the coast is clear, I'll give the puzzle back." He spoke through a yawn and then allowed sleep to come over.

  
  


The Pharaoh laid on the floor, sobbing, yet no tears fell from his eyes, he had no more to shed.  _ "Aibou.." _ he choked out as he felt the darkness surround him. The loneliness had returned, leaving him broken. Oh, how he missed Yugi, the light that chased the shadows away, the boy that he loved so much.

 

" _ Just a little longer... _ " A familiar voice spoke, causing the Pharaoh to jump. He hadn't heard another voice in so long.

 

"Hello?" He could barely speak above a whisper as he sat up slowly.

 

" _ Soon you and Yugi will be reunited... _ "

 

The Pharaoh blinked. "Yugi? Grandpa, is that you?" He struggled to stand as he listened to the voice of the elder. "Where is Yugi?"

 

" _ Once the coast is clear, I'll give the puzzle back. _ "

 

"Give it back? What do you mean?" he called out, but nothing more was heard. "No, please! Come back!" The Pharaoh took a couple steps, but was too weak to hold himself up, falling back down on his hands and knees. "Come back..." He felt more tears form in his eyes, they burned so bad, but the tears would not fall.

 

He sat there for a while, trying to catch his breath. " _ I wish... _ " He heard the young voice echo through the walls.

 

"Yugi!" The Pharaoh was on his feet faster than he had been in months. "Yugi, wait!" he called out, taking down the corridors, towards the door he once lost. " _ Wait for me! _ "

* * *

 

The next morning the house was quiet. Yugi ate his breakfast while his mom and dad said their goodbyes. "I'll call you when I get to the airport, okay?" Yukio said as he kissed her cheek.

 

"Please, and let me know before you board the plane." Kaiya smiled as he pulled away from her.

 

"I will." He stopped behind Yugi and touched his shoulder. "I'll call you in a couple days, check up on you, okay?"

 

Yugi nodded. "Yeah," was all he could muster. He knew he wouldn't hear or see his father until he was home in a month or two.

 

Patting his shoulder, Yukio left. One more soft, "goodbye," was heard before the door closed.

 

"Yugi, you should hurry, your friends should be here soon." Kaiya turned to the sink and began to start on cleaning up for the morning.

 

Finishing his soup, and quickly downing his medicine, Yugi grabbed his bag from the floor. "I'll be home right after school, Mama." He kissed her cheek, the one that his father didn't, and headed out the door.

 

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey greeted outside the shop with a smile.

 

Returning the smile, Yugi walked over to the blonde. "Hey."

 

"How was your first night home?" Téa spoke up from behind Joey.

 

Yugi shrugged. "It was okay."

 

Tristan quirked a brow. "Just okay?"

 

"I mean, it was nice to sleep in my bed, and I guess I did get to sleep easier than all those nights in the hospital."

 

Téa cleared her throat. "Have you heard from the Pharaoh?"

 

Yugi flinched. "I don't want to talk about that."

 

"Why not?" She reached for Yugi, who jumped away from the touch.

 

"Don't touch me!"

 

Joey and Tristan stopped walking and looked at their friend. "You okay, Yugi?" Joey asked as he looked him over.

 

Yugi struggled to breathe, clinging to his shirt, slowly coming out of it. "I..I..." he said as he caught his breath.

 

"Yugi?" Téa's voice was filled with concern as she stared at Yugi.

 

Tristan and Joey stared at him with concern as well. "Yugi?"

 

_ Inhale. Exhale. _ "I'm fine," Yugi finally spoke. "Let's hurry to school!" He took off down the sidewalk, leaving his friends behind.

 

"That was-" Joey began to speak.

 

"Weird?" Tristan finished the question.

 

Téa nodded. "Very." They all stared at Yugi as he headed towards the school before following him.

* * *

 

Days at the Muto house began to return to normal. Yugi was slowly getting back into his old routine and so were the others. Having been home for over two weeks, he was finally starting to put the events of before behind him. "It's so nice to have you home again," Kaiya said to Yugi as she washed the dishes.

 

Standing next to her, holding a dish towel, Yugi smiled. "Yeah, it is nice."

 

Kaiya returned the smile and handed Yugi a plate. "You were missed, Yugi. Finally we can put this whole Pharaoh and puzzle nonsense behind us. I think that studying more and focusing less on that card game would be good too."

 

"What?" Yugi's eyes widened. "You want me to stop playing Duel Monsters?"

 

Kaiya nodded. "Just till your grades get back up is all."

 

"I'm behind by three months! I can't get caught up." Yugi placed the rag down and glared at his mother.

 

"If you put your whole focus on-"

 

Yugi growled. "On what?"

 

"On school, Yugi." Kaiya stopped washing the dishes and turned to him. "It's important for you to focus, especially since you are behind."

 

"That's not my fault! Why should I have to continue to sacrifice for you?" Yugi's tone grew sharper, his brows furrowed as he glared at his mother.

 

Kaiya was surprised by the way Yugi's posture and tone changed. "Excuse me? You need to watch what you say. I never said you had to stop playing that stupid ga-"

 

"It's not stupid!" Yugi snapped. "You don't get it, do you?"

 

"Yugi?"

 

"Just stop! I am tired of you telling me that my games are immature, that my dueling career is stupid, and that what I want to do with my life is wrong!"

 

Kaiya reached her hand out to Yugi. "Please, Yugi, that's not-"

 

Grabbing her wrist, Yugi held it tight in his hand. "Just stop!" He spoke through gritted teeth, tightening his grip.

 

Kaiya attempted to get her hand free, but Yugi wouldn't let it go. "You're hurting me, Yugi."

 

Yugi's eyes never once left hers, but he finally let go and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving his mother stunned.

 

"Yugi..." Kaiya held her wrist, which had begun to turn red from how tightly he was holding onto it. " _ What is wrong with him? _ " she thought to herself. Yugi had never spoken to her like that before. He had never been violent in his entire life, let alone raise his voice like that, especially to her. " _ What happened to my little boy? _ " She covered her face with her hands and began to cry, tears falling,  hurt both physically, and mentally. "Yugi..."

* * *

 

Later that night, Yugi sat on his bed, knees curled up to his chest lost in thought about what had happened earlier in the evening. He didn't understand how he could hurt his mother, or what came over him. He felt horrible. He wanted to apologize, but didn't know where to even begin.

 

A soft knock came on his door. "Yugi?" A low voice came through.

 

"Come in," Yugi replied.

 

Sugoroku walked in, a sad smile on his face as he walked over to Yugi's bed, sitting down on it. "Hey...I heard about earlier."

 

"Grandpa, I-"

 

Holding his hand up, Sugoroku stopped Yugi before he could finish the sentence. "I know you didn't mean to, Yugi." He sighed and repositioned himself to face Yugi better. "Listen to me, these past couple of weeks have been hard on you. You had been locked away for almost three months, you had been put onto medication you don't need." He pulled out a box from behind him, a soft smile on his face. "And you had to give up your best friend."

 

Yugi dropped his knees and his eyes grew wide as he saw what was inside the box. "My Millennium Puzzle." His lip quivered. "The Pharaoh."

 

Sugoroku nodded. "Yes, Yugi, and I bet he misses you too."

 

"Grandpa, I can't."

 

"Why not?" Sugoroku quirked a brow.

 

Yugi shook his head and brought his knees back to his chest. "Because he's not there," he whispered into his knees.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"The doctor told me that the Pharaoh, all Pharaohs are dead."

 

Sugoroku let out a deep sigh. "He's right about that, but Yugi, do you really believe the Pharaoh, the nameless Pharaoh,  _ your _ Pharaoh, is not in this Puzzle?"

 

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Yugi mumbled.

 

"You do, your heart does, you just don't want to get hurt, and I get that." Sugoroku placed the puzzle next to Yugi before standing up. "Why don't you just try, see if you can see him, talk to him, maybe it'll help you. I know it'll help him." He turned and headed to the door. "Good night, Yugi." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

 

Yugi peeked through his arms, looking at the puzzle. " _ He's gone. _ " The echo in his mind was so lonely, yet he was hopeful that the Pharaoh was really there. " _ No, he’s there! We haven't finished what we started. What he needs. _ " He let go of his legs once again, and reached for the puzzle.

 

" **Worthless.** " A voice spoke. " **Pipsqueak!** " It called out.

 

Yugi brought his hands to his ears and scrunched his face up. "No, please." He opened an eye and looked into the eye that stared back at him. "Pharaoh, help..." He whispered a small plea before reaching for the puzzle, brushing his fingertips against the surprisingly warm metal.

 

Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded Yugi and when he opened his eyes once more, he was inside a small room. "My soul room," he whispered as he looked around, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

A loud knock came to the door, causing Yugi to jump, and he turned towards it. As he looked over, the door to his room slammed open, and in the doorway stood the Pharaoh. "Yugi..." he panted.

 

Staring at the Pharaoh, at his best friend, the one he thought he lost, that the doctor told him to let go of, was standing in front of him. "Pha-" He stopped for a moment and squeezed his eyes shut.  _ "Mou Hitori no Boku!" _ He ran to the other, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

The Pharaoh had only taken two steps into the room before Yugi collided with him. All the Pharaoh could do was hold him close, hearing the small sobs come from the young boy. "Don't cry,  _ Aibou,"  _ he whispered in Yugi's ear as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

"I missed you so much." Yugi tightened his grip and cried into the Pharaoh's neck. "I thought you left me."

 

"I thought you left me..." The Pharaoh too tightened his grip. Feeling his knees getting weak, slowly he lowered them both to get on the ground.

 

"Never."

 

They both sat there for a few minutes, holding onto each other, tears falling from both their eyes. Afterwards, they leaned against the wall of Yugi's room, keeping a small distance from the other. "I'm sorry," Yugi finally spoke.

 

"For what?" The Pharaoh quirked a brow.

 

Yugi sighed. "For everything. Getting put in the hospital, not telling you, and for you being alone."

 

_ "Aibou, _ it's not your fault." The Pharaoh placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You didn't ask for that, nor did you want it."

 

Yugi turned his watery eyes to the Pharaoh's. "Why do you forgive me so easily?"

 

"Two reasons," the Pharaoh spoke as he held up two fingers. "One, you did no wrong. Two, I learned, from a very special boy, that everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness." He gave a warm and reassuring smile to Yugi.

 

Scooting closer, Yugi rested his head on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "I don't deserve you."

 

"No,  _ Aibou, _  it is I who doesn't deserve  _ you." _ The Pharaoh rested his head on Yugi's and felt Yugi open his mind, their connection returning. Soon he saw all the things that had happened this past couple months, all the things Yugi had experienced. The nurses, the medication, the doctor, even the late nights where a certain nurse would come in. Once it was all over, he pulled up and looked Yugi over.  _ "Aibou, _ did she...?"

 

Yugi shook his head, not looking at the Pharaoh. "She never did more than touch..."

 

"It doesn't matter what more she did or didn't do. Did you tell anyone?"

 

Another shake of the head. "No one would have believed me."

 

The Pharaoh cupped Yugi's face, bringing their eyes together. "I believe you."

 

As he closed his eyes, Yugi felt the tears fall. "I know you do," he whispered, leaning into the touch. "I just want to put it behind me..."

 

"Are you sure? She had no right-"

 

"I'm sure." Yugi gave a soft smile.

 

"But what if she does it to someone else?"

 

"She wanted me, I can tell, but I don't believe she had or would do it to anyone else."

 

The Pharaoh nodded. "Alright, I won't bring it up again."  He wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

 

Wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders of the Pharaoh, Yugi smiled softly. "You're here now, and we can stop these voices, these thoughts."

 

"How?" The Pharaoh asked as he pulled away.

 

"I'll stop taking my meds. I'll hide them so if mom counts them, she'll see the right numbers, but I won't take them." Yugi sighed and rested his forehead against the Pharaoh's chest. "It won't be easy, it will hurt, but if you're here with me..."

 

"I promise I will never leave your side." The Pharaoh smiled, though Yugi couldn't see it.

 

"Good," was the last thing Yugi said before sleep took over.

 

"Together we can do anything," the Pharaoh said as he helped Yugi lay down, staying close to him for the night.

* * *

 

Yugi knew stopping his medication without warning would be bad. He knew the side effects would be rough, but he pulled through it. After getting the Puzzle back, he kept it in his back pack most of the time when he was home, still close to him, and the Pharaoh was able to appear to him both physically and mentally. His mother hadn't seen him with it, nor had his father, who was still going to be out for another couple months. When his friends first saw him with it on, they were ecstatic. He explained as much as he could, and they understood and supported him.

 

At first it seemed easy, to stop his medication, to just throw it in a trash, or flush it down the toilet. But soon he realized that the side effects were strong. He experienced the voices getting louder, attacking him every chance Yugi was not focused on something.

 

" **Worthless piece of shit!** " the voice called out and flashed old memories of his bullying days.

 

Yugi screamed and fell to his knees. He had just been getting ready for a bath, and the voice appeared out of nowhere.

 

" _ Aibou! _ " The Pharaoh appeared as quickly as he could, getting on his knees. " _ Don't, just don't listen. _ " He began to flood Yugi with peaceful thoughts. Memories of happiness and joy, fighting off the dark thoughts, the dark voices.

 

Yugi came out of it quickly but kept his eyes closed, relaxing on the thoughts, a smile coming to his face. "Thank you," he whispered to the Pharaoh as he began to stand up.

 

Though he couldn't help Yugi physically, he still kept a hand on his shoulder. "It's the least I can do."

 

Yugi just smiled at him, feeling relieved that someone was able to help with those thoughts, with pushing away the darkness that now clouded his mind.

  
  


The hardest part was touch for Yugi, touch from women especially. Eventually he told Téa what had happened and that he wanted help, he wanted to be able to be touched, to be held. The Pharaoh was the only one who seemed to touch him without eliciting a flinch. He missed being hugged, being surprised, without being spooked, without fearing of those nights repeating.

 

With time, Téa helped build him back up, taking him out, holding his hand, respecting his boundaries. Soon he grew more comfortable and though he was grateful for it, Yugi knew he would never fully heal; the damage was done, and he could never fix that.

* * *

 

Six months since his return home, Yugi felt content with the new normal of his life, and as he finished drying his hair he let out a soft sigh.

 

The Pharaoh sat on the bed, his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles, as he leaned against the headboard. "Everything alright?" he asked, turning away from the TV.

 

"Huh?" Yugi turned to face him. "Oh yeah, I was just relaxing," he smiled.

 

"Ah. Feel better after that bath?" The Pharaoh returned the smile.

 

Yugi nodded his head. "I do, and I think I realized something." He crawled onto the bed and sat next to the ancient spirit.

 

"And what is that,  _ Aibou?" _

 

"I realized that you are the best secret I have." Yugi smiled and rested his head against the headboard as well.

 

"Secret?" The Pharaoh quirked a brow.

 

Nodding, Yugi closed his eyes. "Yes. I realized that I can't tell everyone about you, that not everyone will understand what this is." He motioned his hands in between them. "But I am okay with that."

 

"Are you?"

 

"Mhmm." Yugi nodded. "It's for the best. For my sanity, for yours as well, cause you too went through a tough time when all that happened."

 

The Pharaoh turned to face the other. "The reassurance I got was when I saw you, when you hugged me, when I realized you didn't just leave." He let his transparent hand rest on Yugi's.

 

Yugi looked at the hands, the smile growing. "I made two promises to you. The first was to help you regain your memories, to find your name. The other is to never leave you." He shook his head. "I know one day we have to separate, but until that day comes, we can enjoy every moment we have."

 

At the mention of their paths, the Pharaoh felt some guilt. He hated the idea of leaving Yugi. He loved him so much, but just this past year alone showed him that it was for the best. Yugi deserved better... "I'll enjoy every secret we make."

 

Turning his hand, wrapping his fingers around the Pharaoh's warm ghostly hand, Yugi locked eyes with him. "Together we can get through anything. You've taught me how to be strong."

 

"And you've taught me how to love." The Pharaoh lightly squeezed the hand.

 

"And no matter what people think or say about me, about us." Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. "My life, my heart..." He returned the squeeze. "Is where it's meant to be."


End file.
